Wanted
by Mizookie
Summary: It's our favorite group of boys with powers. I shit you not. There after a boy with incredablie power. They want to take his power and use it to rule the world! Mwuhahahaha * cough* * cough*
1. Prologue

I dont own shit. except the story. Wish i did though.

Stan- super strength. Has the ability to lift anything up to 50 tons. Very protected over Kyle and seems to forget his own strength at times. Shortish black hair, about 6ft. Blue eyes. Plays football and is 17 years old.

Kyle- telekinesis. He has the power to read minds and move things with it. His power's are very unstable and things will occasionally go wrong if he's mad or upset. If he really focus and learns to control his power, he could shape shift, move water, create fire and create a force field. Red hair that is curly, about 5'7. Green eyes. Runs track and is 16 turning 17.

Kenny- could bring the dead back to life. Has the ability to bring back the dead if their not dead for to long. This power effects himself as well. He cant die. Well, he could but he'll come back. If there's anything to come back to. Shaggy blond hair, about 6'2. Light blue eyes. 17 years old.

Cartman- he's basically a blob. He can take any blast and not be injured. He may start to get weak after awhile and his power will die but he can go pretty long. Short brown hair, about 5'11. Brown eyes. 17 years old.

* * *

Might add a couple of other south park mutans.

I got this idea from this story a person wrote. Tried to find it but couldnt.

If that person reads this and thinks im copying, im not. I'll still delete this story if you want me to.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were playing basketball. Cartman kept trying to be cool but before he even got close to shooting the ball, Kyle blocked him. It was rather amusing to see Cartman get pissy.

" God damnit Kahl, not it off!" Cartman shouted after Kyle blocked the ball five times now.

Kyle rolled his eyes. " Then pass the ball to somebody." He said crossing his arms.

" Hell no! I'm about to own your Jewish ass!" He tried to throw the ball over Kyle's head but Kyle caught it without breaking a sweat.

" Ay! That's cheating!" Cartman accused.

" No its not." Kyle responded coolly. " You just cant throw."

" Can you guys knock it off?" Stan asked.

" Stan, you know they cant ever knock it off." Kenny said with a sigh.

Cartman and Kyle were having a stare down. Cartman was glaring as Kyle just looked at him bored. Kyle got bored of the staring contest and shot the ball from their angle. Nothing but net.

" Game, set, and match." Kyle said.

The three other guys jaws dropped. They knew he was good but didn't know that he was THAT good. Cartman growled. " You cheated!"

" How the hell did you do that?" Kenny asked amazed.

" I'm on a basketball team, I think I'll learn some new tricks." Kyle said with a smirk.

" Pretty cool." Stan commented.

" That's cute Stan, you gonna kiss him like the fag he is?" Cartman said in fake delight.

Kyle glared at him. " You would like that wouldn't you?"

" Aw sick!"

" We all know you have the hot's for Kyle fatass." Kenny said pervertly.

Kyle and Cartman shivered in disgust. The thought of them hooking up sicken them. Who in their right mind would date Cartman? He's evil and a homicide.

" That's gross."

" I think I threw up in my mouth."

Stan rolled his eyes. His friends are so weird. " Alright, we need a tie breaker." He said grabbing everyone's attention.

" So who wants to go up against the lying Jew? Cause it's not gonna be me." Cartman said walking out of the game area.

" Scared I'll hand your fatass on a sliver platter?" Kyle said with a smirk.

" No. I just don't want to play with a Jew that cheats and then lies about it." Cartman replied.

" Asshole."

" Dick."

Stan and Kenny looked at each other. " I'll do it." Kenny volunteered.

Stan shrugged. It wasn't like he was going to win anyway. Kyle was a master at basketball.

" Alright Ky, lets see how good you are." Kenny said passing the ball to Kyle. Kyle passed it back and Kenny made a break for the net. Kyle stole the ball from him and was about to soot when he tripped slightly. The got stuck on top of the hoop of the net.

The boys groaned. " Damnit. I was so close." Kyle whined.

Kenny shrugged. " At least I still have my pride."

Kyle sighed. He started to stare at the ball. He tilted his head to the side, causing the ball to move as well. He tilted his head to the right and the ball fell through the net. The ball floated to his hands and he caught it.

" I forgot you could do that." Stan said.

Kyle shook his head and smiled. " I haven't used it in front of you guys for a while." He explained.

" Wait a minute, you could of used that in this game! I knew you were a cheat! Never trust a Jew." Cartman grumbled.

" Cartman, I swear to God, accuse me of cheating again, I'll hit you so hard that your grandkids would feel it." Kyle threatened.

Cartman made the hand movement that said ' come at me'. Kyle looked at him. Cartman suddenly punched himself in the face hard enough to give himself a nose bleed. Stan and Kenny laughed.

" Why you hitting yourself?" Kenny was able to say while laughing.

" YOU FUCKING, NO GOOD, LYING SON OF A JEW!" Cartman screamed holding his bleeding nose.

" You did tell him to come at you." Stan said once his laughter stopped. " Kyle, you said you weren't going to do that. Even though it was funny."

" He asked me to." He said simply.

" Fuck you Kahl."

" Burn in hell fatass."

" Okay, time to go." Stan said breaking up the fight and throwing Kyle over his shoulder.

" Stan?! THE FUCK?!" Kyle shouted trying to get out of Stans hold.

" I'm going to take Ky home. See you guys later." Stan said to the guys.

" Peace dude. Ky, what ever you do, stay. Calm." Kenny said jokingly.

Kyle flipped him off. Kenny smiled. Stan carried Kyle away. Kyle was cursing him out the whole way but hey, that guy was being carried. Any guy would act like that if they were being carried like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle up on trying to get out of Stan's arms. He could get out but he didn't want to hurt Stan's head. He just didn't want to hurt Stan in general. Stan glanced up at Kyle. His red hair looked like it was shining when the moon light hit it. His eyes sparkled in the dark. It brought out how bright they really are. Kyle glanced at Stan and smirked. Stan looked away with a slight blush on his face.

" Stan.." Kyle started in a sing song voice. " You know I can sense your emotions. Tell me what's on your mind."

Stan looked up. He was sure that Kyle would still read him like a book even without his power's. " I'm just worried about your power. You got more control over it now." He said covering up what was really on his mind.

" Weird right? It took me forever to control it enough to not blow up something when I yell." He replied.

Stan hm'd in responds. Back when they first discovered their powers, Kyle would cause hell when ever Cartman just raised his temper. Cartman almost died a couple of time's too. Anlong with most of the kids in school.

" So, how's Wendy?" Kyle asked.

" Dude, we broke up months ago."

" I know. I thought you guys would get back together."

" Nah, were just friends."

" Too bad, you were good for each other. Yknow, when you guys weren't arguing or making out." Kyle said with a smirk.

Stan smirked too. " Jealous?"

Kyle blushed. He slapped Stan jokingly over the head. Stan chuckled. It was always funny to see Kyle blush. He would always deny it or just start some random fight with Cartman to get out of answering.

When they reached Kyle's house, it was pass Kyle's curfew. Looking in through the window, Kyle's mom seemed to be freaking while Gerald remained calm and Ike snickered.

" I should go through my window. I'll lie about always being there and no one cared to check." Kyle said getting out of Stan's arms.

" You know that wont work." Stan said knowingly.

" Probably not but I can just practice my telepathy on them." He shrugged.

Stan gasped. " Y-you, practice on them."

Kyle quickly shook his head. " No! I practice on animals!" He defended. " Jesus Stan, you make it sound like Cartman has this power."

" Oh. I knew that." Stan lied. " So, your just going to let yourself get in trouble?" He questioned.

" Sure. I try not to use my power on people. Especially my family." Kyle explained.

Stan nodded in understanding. Kyle closed his eye's. he began to rise from the ground. He steadied his breathing before he reopened his eyes. Stan looked at him proudly. " You practiced." He commented.

" No shit. I cant really go high and fast yet but it's a start." Kyle said.

Kyle floated to his window. He unlocked with his mind and flew in. Stan watched him. He could hear the yelling of Shelia. Kyle didn't say anything. It seems that Shelia let Kyle off the hook just this once. Stan realized how good Kyle got at flying. The last time he did that, he plummeted back to the ground. Had to get stitches on the back of his head. Stan swore to himself that day that he'll always protect Kyle. Kyle looked back out his window and waved. Stan waved back and walked to his house.

Kyle watched him leave. He watched until he was out of sight. He closed his window and locked it. He sighed. Now what was he suppose to do?

He felt a gloved hand cover his mouth and his right arm was twisted behind his back. His heart skipped a beat. Any sound he made was muffled so calling out to help was a no brainier. He let out a yelp as the pressure was increased.

" Ello, Kyel."

* * *

I have to stop updating to quickly.

Anyway, I have alot of people veiwing me so : )

And my god its CHRISTOPE! Whats his power? I have no idea. sudmit your ideas on what his power should be. YOUR ANSWER MAY BE USED IN THE STORY!


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle felt fear through out his body. There was a couple of things on his mind too. One, why the hell is Cristophe in his room. Two, why doesn't he read his mind to find out why Cristophe is in his room. Three, his arm is killing him.

" You don't seem scared." Cristophe stated.

Kyle rolled his eyes. Of course he doesn't seem scared. He has to hide most of his emotions because if he didn't, people will get hurt. The taller male decreased the pressure he held on the red head's arm. " I'm going to take my hand away from you mouth and you better not scream." Cristophe said.

" _Dude, just let go I don't have time for this." _Kyle said telepathically.

Cristophe chuckled. This red head was fiery. He released his mouth and saw Kyle glare at him. " Dude, why the fuck are you in my room?" Kyle asked.

" Because we need to alk." Cristophe said.

Kyle groaned. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to sleep or at least meditate. Sighing, he nodded in agreement. Christophe let go of Kyle's arm and sat on his bed. Kyle crossed his legs and started to float. Cristope watched him before he spoke.

" Your being targeted." He said simply.

Kyle cracked one of his eyes open. " Could you be more specific?" He asked not really worried.

" Iz it really important to be specific? Yor being targeted. Zat's it." Cristophe said not going into detail.

Kyle was losing his patience. " By who?" He asked.

" Zat I am unsure. I'll get back to you on that. All I know iz zat, you are in danger. You should go into hiding." Cristophe suggested.

Kyle laughed. " Yeah that's going to work. My parents don't even know I have these powers. What am I going to do? Run away just to be safe?" He asked sarcastically.

" Yes."

Kyle looked at Cristophe in disbelief. How could he even consider that? He wouldn't leave his family behind. He might cause them to get hurt. " No way in hell am I doing that." Kyle sneered.

Cristope shrugged. " Your funeral. But don't say I didn't warn you." He said before he disappeared. Kyle landed on his feet and looked around. He didn't sense Cristophe so he must of left his room. Kyle sighed and fell into his bed.

Some bastard was after him? Why did this town hate him so? He couldn't have lived in Denver. How was he suppose to stay safe and protect his family? Maybe he could tell them about his power and he can leave with them. No, they'll still be a target.

Maybe Stan will know what to do. Wait, wouldn't he be a target too? And Kenny and fatass? There's no way to protect them. He could leave but then his family would be unprotected. He needed to do something, but what?

" Kyle?"

Kyle looked at the doorway and saw Ike standing. " What's wrong Kyle?" He asked.

Kyle reached up and touched his cheek. It was damp. He didn't even realize he was crying. " Ike, can you come here?" Kyle asked.

Ike nodded and walked towards Kyle. " Can you keep a secret?" He asked his brother.

Ike nodded. Kyle took a deep breath. He looked at a book he was reading and made it float to him. Ike gasped before smiling. " THAT'S SO COOL!" He shouted before Kyle put a hand over his mouth.

" Shh! Do you want mom and dad finding out?" He asked.

Ike shrugged. Kyle shook his head and removed his hand. Ike was trying to keep his cool but he was really excited. " Ike, I might have to leave." Kyle said sadly.

" Wh-what?" Ike stuttered.

" I'm being targeted by someone and if they come here, you guys might get hurt. I might have to do something I don't want to do." Kyle said trying to keep tears at bay.

Ike shed a few tears before he wiped them. His brother might leave him? He cant leave, he just cant. " I might have to make you guys forget me." Kyle continued.

" H-how can y-you make us forget?" Ike asked.

" I'm a telepath too." Kyle said.

Ike hugged his brother. " I'll be the man of the house for you." Ike's muffled voice said.

" You better. I might let you remember me but you have to promise not to tell mom and dad if it comes to that." Kyle said hugging Ike tighter.

" I promise."

" Alright, go to bed. We have to school tomorrow." Kyle said pushing Ike out of his room.

Ike smiled. " You have this power and you still worry about school? Your such a geek."

Kyle playfully flipped off his younger brother. Ike went to bed and Kyle went to lay down in his bed. At least he got one thing off his chest.

* * *

To the person who said the power to disappear and reapear... YOU WON!

Everyone else... tough shit. I'll use your ideas for other charaters so submit your ideas still.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter is nothing serious. I had a dream about this story and used it. its alittle funny. Too me at least. Maybe you too.**

Stan was sleeping. Well that's a no brainer. It was 1 am and he had school tomorrow. He bolted wake when his phone rang. " CADY FISH!" He shouted before he blinked some of the sleep away. He yawned and checked his phone. Kyle it read.

" Yello?"

" Dude, I'm up shits creek." Kyle's voice said.

Suddenly, Stan was wide awake. " Who do I have to kill?" Stan asked seriously.

He heard Kyle sigh. " I'm not a princess that cant protect herself. I'm a boy going on 17."

" Pardon me for being worried."

" Whatever dude. Anyway, its important. I'm being targeted." Kyle said fearing how Stan would react. Stan didn't answer. Kyle binked and looked at the phone. " Hello?" He called.

No answer. He heard his window break open. He turned his head around to see Stan, breathing heavy, and looking extremely pissed. Kyle blinked at him a couple of times. He knew that his parents could of woke up from the sound so he played it safe. _"_ _Stan, you really had to break open my window?" Kyle asked telepathically._

_Stan rolled his eyes. " Yes. Your being targeted so you shouldn't be alone until I kill this guy." Stan replied narrowing his eyes._

Kyle sighed and made room on his bed. Stan smiled and hopped into Kyle's bed. It was soft and jigglely. Kyle went next to him. Kyle's head was killing him. He hasn't yet fully mastered his power's yet. Whenever he used them to often, he would get a splitting headache. Kyle's eyes closed for a moment and he was gone. He fell asleep so quickly these days.

Stan fell asleep as well. He held on to Kyle's arm, just incase somebody tried to take him.

The next morning

Kyle's eyes slowly opened. He felt a little to warm. He tried to get up but arms were blocking him. He blinked away the sleepyness and blushed when he saw the position he was in. he was on top of Stan with Stan's arms wrapped around him.

Stan was still fast asleep and with his strength, Kyle wasn't going anywhere. " Stan, wake up. You have to leave before my mom finds you." Kyle said softly. Stan wrinkled his nose but didn't wake up.

Kyle sighed. This guy was making things way more complicated. He tried to get up but Stan pulled him back down. His mouth almost landed on Stan's. Kyle blushed a deeper shade of red.

" Stan, please get up." Kyle begged. He started to use his telekinesis. He started ti rise out of Stan's arms when suddenly, his brain crashed. He fell right back down on Stan. The difference was, his lips made direct contact to Stan's.

Kyle's face turned darker than his hair. Stan must have been dreaming about someone because he started to kiss Kyle. Said boy eyes widened. Stan's hands went to the back of his head so he couldn't pull away. Stan forced Kyle's mouth open and started to sleep make out.

Kyle struggled. He never told anyone this but he never made out before. Yes Bebe took his first kiss but that was a dare back in 3rd grade. He was way older now and his best friend, who is a guy, is making out with him.

" MMPH!" His muffled voice said. He was able to turn his head away to get air. He gasped it. A trail of salvia went down the corner of his mouth. Stan ironically chose that moment to wake up.

" Man, I should sleep over more often." He said with a yawn and stretch. Kyle fell off him when he woke up and was just staring up at him. Stan blinked at him. What was his problem. " You alright?" He asked.

" Yeah, never better." He lied. The blush on his face was still present. Stan cocked his head to the side. He moved Kyle's bangs out off his face and pressed his forehead to his.

" W-w-w-what are you d-doing?" Kyle asked tuning a deeper shade of red. Stan shushed him and focused. " You don't have a fever." He commented removing his forehead from Kyle's.

" I'm fine." His voiced cracked. ' _Get a grip Kyle. He doesn't know he kissed you. Actually made out with you. He was asleep so he was probably dreaming of….. Someone. You'll tell him after school.'_ Kyle thought to himself.

" K, I'm going to go. See you at the bus stop?" Stan asked climbing out the window.

Kyle nodded. Stan jumped and ran home. Kyle watched him go and touched his lips with two fingers. Stan just had a blown make out session with him. IN HIS SLEEP! The problem Kyle was worried about was, did he like it?

* * *

YAOI! I love k2 more but I need to perfect how to write Kenny before I write k2 stories.

Style is extremly easy to write. I dont know why. Anyway, ITS A FORCE KISS! I ALWAYS LOVE THE SOUNDS THEY MAKE IN A FORCE KISS!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle was running to the bus stop. He was running a little late. It turns out that the 'kiss' caused the ceiling of the kitchen to crack. The light even broke. He knew his emotions were a problem but did this mean he couldn't fall in love? Could he do anything? He's dangerous without even trying to be.

" Hey kid!"

Kyle turned around and saw a man calling him. He had brown hair and was wearing a grey hoodie. He looked like he was in his early 20's. the man walked closer in till he was standing right in front of Kyle. " Do you know where South Park High is?" He asked.

" That's my school. You can follow me if you want." Kyle offered.

The man thanked him and followed the red head. " I'm Billy." Billy introduced himself. " Kyle." Kyle said. As he continued to walk, he worried about his powers. He looked at Billy. Could he have powers as well? He didn't want to read his mind so he was stuck wondering.

" KYLE!" He heard Kenny's voice.

He turned his head and saw Kenny running across the street. Kyle heard a truck coming very fast. Since Kenny was an accident prone, he was going to get hit.

" KENNY! WATCH OUT!" Kyle warned Kenny.

Kenny turned his head and saw a car heading his way. He was about to get hit when the truck stopped. The way it stopped freaked Kenny out. It looked crushed but at the same time, not crushed. He looked at Kyle and saw his eyes narrowed.

Kenny ran up to Kyle and Kyle un narrowed his eyes. " You okay?" Kyle asked.

Kenny nodded and looked at Billy. He didn't even look shocked. Kyle looked at him too. Why wasn't he screaming or at least freaked out? A truck just stopped and got slightly crushed. wouldn't he be concerned.?" Are you okay?" Kyle ask Billy.

" Yeah. Lets just get to the building. This town is just weird." He said pushing Kenny and Kyle along. This guy was weird. _" You should read his mind." _Kenny thought to Kyle.

Kyle shook his head. Kenny sighed. _" Stan told me your in danger. You should start reading minds to know if people are targeting you. Like this guy."_ Kenny hinted.

Kyle sighed. _" You don't understand. Being inside peoples heads, I see everything. Their thoughts and memories. Even their darkest secrets if not protected. It flows into my mind and stays there. Forever in my mind."_ Kyle replied grimly.

" _Is it painful for you?" _Kenny asked.

" _Depends on what type of memory it is. If the person felt pain in that memory, I feel the pain they felt for a little while. Emotional pain or physical pain." _Kyle explained.

" Boys, were here." Billy said interrupting their conversation.

The boys looked up and saw the school building. They saw students running in so that meant they were late. " We'll talk later." Kenny said before running into the building. Kyle said goodbye to the man before he too ran into the building.

* * *

Later in the day

Kyle was just listening to his teacher talk about fractions and what not. He was SO BORED! He hated math. And he was good at it. He was chewing on his pencil.

" _Can you hear me?" _Stan's voice popped into his head.

" _Yes." _Kyle replied.

" _Kyle, what's the French word for yes?" _Kenny's voice asked.

" _Wee wee." _Kyle answered. He heard Kenny's voice crack up. Kyle rolled his eyes. He's so immature.

" _Jew, what did you do for the science homework?" _Cartman's voice came in.

" _Figure it out fatass."_ Kyle sneered.

" _Goddamnit Kahl! I'm not fat!" _Cartmans voice roared.

Kyle winced. It hurt like hell when someone screamed in his head. _" Don't make me give you a headache fatass." _Kyle threatened.

" _I'm shaking." _Cartman said sarcastically.

Kyle growled. He concentrated and he could hear Cartman scream through his mind. Kyle smirked. He barely tried to hurt him and he caused him to scream out in pain. Someone give him a medal.

" _Kyle." _Stan said scolding Kyle.

" _What? You know how he gets me."_ Kyle said.

" _Your kinda abusing your power." _Kenny said.

Kyle gasped. He wasn't abusing it. Its not like he did this to every one. Just Cartman and even that was rare. _" It's not like I do it to everyone."_ He muttered.

" _Doesn't matter. Doing it to Cartman is bad enough. Even though he deserves it." _Stan said.

" _Whatever. I'll try to stop using it on Cartman then." _Kyle said while rolling his eyes.

" _Guys, you smell smoke?" _Kenny said sniffing around.

" _No. Oh wait, yes. I smell it to." _Stan replied to Kenny.

" _I don't smell it." _Kyle said.

" _Kyle, my class is evacuating. Your class will be leaving to. Be safe." _Stan said before he got off the mind link.

" _Yeah Kyle. Just be safe." _Kenny said before he too signed off.

' _Be safe.'_ Kyle thought to him self. What the hell were they talking about? There's no fire. It must be important if their classes are evacuating. Maybe he should leave too. He could say he's going to the bathroom and just not come back. Yeah, that could work.

He was about to raise his hand when he heard an explosion. The class stopped listening to the teacher and freaked out. There was screaming and people trying to get out the class room. The teacher even ran out of the room. What a shitty teacher.

Kyle started to run out of the class room. Being in track helped a lot. He was able to jump over any items. Smoke was everywhere and it was hard to see. He could hardly breath. He looked around and raised his hands. He made a cut motion and the smoke split.

" HEY! THIS WAY!" He shouted to his classmates.

The students ran through the new cut smoke path. Once he was sure all of his classmates were through, he started to run through. The smoke went back together behind him as he ran through.

Kyle went into a coughing fit. The smoke was starting to go into his nose. He found the stair case and ran into it. He was able to catch his breath. " What cough is going on pant?" Kyle said to himself.

He saw the flames coming from the bottom of the stair case. He couldn't go down and couldn't go back the way he came. He couldn't go up because there wasn't an up. He was trapped.

" Shit." He cursed. He looked at the wall behind him. He stared at it before he raised hands. He narrowed his eyes and the wall began to shake. It continued to shake until the block's flew out of the wall. He jumped through the hole and ended up on the other side of the hall way.

" Well, not what I was going for but I'm not complaining." Kyle said grinning and rubbing the back of his neck. Another explosion happened and his black t-shirt sleeve burned off. He started to run again. Where was Stan when you need him?

He kept running. It was like a maze. So many dead end's and so many turns. He then realized why he was making good time and why he was not dead yet. His telepathic brain was helping him. It was helping him not go to the dead ends.

Kyle could see a window. He started to smile. If he could make it to the window, he could just fly out. He started to speed up but then fire surrounded him. He shielded his eyes and face. His clothes blew as the flames grew higher.

These flames looked controlled. But by what? " You can't escape." A voice said. Kyle looked up and saw a boy. He had flame colored hair and was wearing what looked like a space suit. He had goggles covering his eyes and he was smirking. " What are you doing?" Kyle asked the taller male.

The male laughed. The boy was so clueless. " I'm here to bring you to my leader." He said making the flames higher.

Kyle winced as the flame burned his right arm. He could barely see the man. He couldn't even breath. He saw his vision start to go hazy. He tried to move forward but he collapsed on the floor. Breathing heavy he stayed on his back and looked up at the man.

' _Please, somebody help me.'_ Kyle thought to himself before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Sup bitches! I was busy and it took me 3 days to write this.

Sorry it took so long.

Anyway, cliffly! Will Kyle get kidnapped or will some one save him?

You cast in your votes and find out.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

The flame head boy dimmed his fire and walked closer to the fallen boy. Kyle stirred. The flame head boy picked up Kyle and put him over his shoulder. This was too easy. He thought that Kyle would give him more of a challenge. He just went down.

As the flame head boy were thinking these thought's, they went into Kyle's brain. Kyle's pride was hurt when he heard these thought's. You can try to kill him and take him hostage but never, EVER, dis his pride. His eyes snapped opened. He narrowed his eyes and went inside the boy's head.

The flame head boy screamed. Kyle went deeper in his head. What he saw was a little sad. This boy and his girlfriend were in a fire. The girlfriend burned to death. That was when the flame head boy named Greg got his power to control fire. He holds onto this pain and use's it. He can't create fire though.

Kyle slipped out of the boy's arms. He landed on his hands, performing a hand stand and falling back on his feet. He looked back at Greg and saw him gripping his head. He must of brought up that memory instead of the pain. Kyle knew there wasn't much time. The air was fading and with no controller over the fire, it was going out of control.

" Come on!" Kyle shouted helping the man up.

" I just tried to capture you, why are you helping me?" Greg asked.

" My morals. I can't leave you to burn to death. No matter how much I want to." Kyle said putting Greg's arm around his neck.

Kyle made a hole in the wall where the window was and jumped through. He started to fly before he caught himself. He lowered Greg to the floor before he flew off. He made sure his hunter wasn't following him.

* * *

Stan wandered away from his classmates. He was now in the forest. He was worrying about Kyle. He should of went back to help him. He didn't even see Kyle get out. Maybe he was dead.

" Pshh! Stan." A voice called.

Stan turned around in hope. Was it Kyle? " Dude, it's me." Of course not. It was just Kenny. " Sup?" Stan said not really caring.

" Ouch. I know I'm not Kyle but you can act like you care." Kenny said pretending to be hurt.

" Where's the faggy ginger Jew?" Cartman asked.

" _SHUT UP CARTMAN!" _Kyle's voice boomed in his head.

" Ay!" Cartman shouted while wincing.

" Kyle?! You can hear us?" Kenny asked.

" _Duh. My brain is always listening to people's conversations. It sucks to be this talented." _Kyle said. You could hear him smile.

Stan smiled in relief. He was alright. Kyle was alright. Where was he anyway? _' I'm on my way to you guys.' Kyle sent._

' _Good to know your alright.'_ Stan thought to Kyle.

Kyle received the message and blushed. Him receiving that thought made him remember this morning. He shouldn't tell Stan. It would just ruin their friendship.

Kyle looked down and saw his friends, and Cartman. He smiled and was about to land before them but that was when his head began to throb. His knees went up to his stomach as he grabbed his trobong head. ( Yes he's still flying.)

He yelped as the pain increased. The yelp caused the others to look up. " KYLE!" Stan shouted.

The pain. The pain was so intense. Kyle never felt anything like this. It was becoming to much to bear. He couldn't tell what was causing the pain but it was making him lose his focus. He lost his grip on himself and started to plummet to the earth. He was grabbing his head still as he plummeted to the earth.

Stan's eyes narrowed and he jumped. He was able to jump high enough to catch Kyle and land back to the ground without breaking any bones. ( Yes, having super strength can let you jump really high.)

Kyle was twitching as he had his eyes closed and still gripped his head. Stan held Kyle close. His falling brought back the memory of Kyle falling. Stan would never let Kyle fall. At least, not alone anyway.

* * *

To the reviwer that asked me to update Wednesday...IM SO SORRY! : (

I got sick with a terrible head cold. That and I had a essay to write.

My mom still sent me to school though. Sneezing snot globs and coughing. Still feel like shit but I didn't want to upset you guys more than I already did. Forgive me.

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle was twitching and shaking. Stan just watched in fear. He knew the others were concerned too. Kenny then remembered something. Kyle said that it would be painful if he read a memory and that certain memory held painful moments. He just wondered what was going on through out the red head's head.

A flash of hope passed through Stan's eyes as Kyle opened his eyes a little. He could see some of the tears through his half lidded eyes. Kyle gripped his head harder. " I-it hurts." He said before shutting his eyes from the pain.

" Why? Why does it hurt Kyle? I cant help you if you don't tell me." Stan said softly.

" Stan, it could be because of two reasons. One, he's experiencing a painful memory or, he used his power too much today." Kenny said.

" So Kahl is just gonna suffer?" Cartman asked. He may hate Kyle but only he can hurt the Jew.

" Yes. Just for awhile. I hope." Kenny said looking to the ground.

Kyle head

Kyle was surrounded by fire. He was on his knees. He had a dazed look in his eyes as tears were streaming out. The fire was so high. It was hot but yet, it felt right.

He knew that this was all in his head but that didn't make it easier. There was a tiny detail he forgot to inform Kenny about. When he is dealing with pain emotionally, his brain replaces the images with the one's he loves.

In this case, he watched his friends burn to death. He could hear the cries of pain. It hurt like no other pain he ever felt in his life. He had the power to save them but he couldn't. it made him feel powerless and worthless. What was the point of having these powers if he couldn't use them to save his friends lives?

What made it worse was that the image was just repeating in his head. He was re living the nightmare over and over. He felt like he was going to lose his mind if this continued. " Make it stop." He said grabbing his red locks. " MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed shaking his and throwing it down to the floor.

He started to cry. After a few moments of crying, he heard someone call his name. It was faint but he could still hear it. He looked up and saw his friends worried faces. They were alive. He smiled a tearful smile before reaching out to them.

Kyle eyes began to open. He didn't feel anymore pain thankfully. He did feel like he was being crushed because of Stan held him in a bone crushing hug. Actually, all of his friends were hugging him. Even Cartman. Which was weird.

" Your okay!" Kenny shouted breaking the hug.

" You gave us quite the scare you stupid Jew." Cartman said covering up his concern.

" I'm so happy your okay." Stan said.

Kyle just looked at them. He was just glad they weren't dead. He may not admit but he couldn't imagine life without them. Tears started to form in his eyes before he hugged Stan in a hug.

Stan was surprised. He was just about to ask what's wrong until he felt Kyle shake. That was when it hit Stan. Kyle was crying. What ever happened to Kyle was very painful. Stan hugged back. He wasn't sure what happened to Kyle but he was certain of one thing. In order to keep Kyle safe, they would have to leave.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but At least i continued the story and didnt just quit.

Anyway, were getting to the good parts of the story. Yaoi couple, i think its quite obvious. But who knows, maybe its a twist. Am i making the love to kinky or obvious? Should i add a competer for Kyle's love? Im asking you cause I care for your opinion.

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

The boys were walking home. They managed to calm Kyle down. He was currently being carried on Stan's back. He was leaning against Stan's back with his head barely on his shoulder. He still pretty messed up from watching his friends burn to death. The other three didn't know that though.

It was horrible. His friends died right in front of him. Cartman died first. He died very quickly. Even though they hated each other, only they can cause each other pain. Kenny was next. The smoke tore up his insides before the fire got to him. Then it was Stan. He was on fire. He was screaming so loud that Kyle felt his ears were going to bleed. Stan was in fire for a few minutes before he died.

It was a living hell. Watching his friends die made him feel like he was dying with them. He couldn't live without them. It was impossible. He felt tears sting his eyes from the memory. He wiped them clean.

" You okay?" Stan asked.

He felt Kyle nod against his back. He sighed. Kyle hasn't talked since they calmed him down. They were beginning to get worried. " Kahl, say something. Anything. I'll even let you call me fatass. Which I'm not." Cartman said in a weak attempt to make Kyle talk.

Kyle looked at him for a moment. His eyes were dull. It was like an empty void. Was he even in there? Hopefully, Kyle will come back to them. Kyle jumped off of Stan's back. " I'm fine. I don't need to be carried." He said.

" Are you sure your okay?" Kenny asked.

" Yeah. I told you how going into people's mind affects me. I just didn't think it would affect me this hard." Kyle said.

" What did you see anyway?" Stan asked.

Kyle froze. He didn't want to relive that moment. Just thinking about made him wanna burst up in tears again. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to forget. " Nothing that concerns you. I'm alright now and that's all that matters." He answered finally.

Stan wasn't satisfied with that answer but he let it slide. He was pretty sure Kyle didn't want to talk about. Sooner or later though, Kyle will come clean.

" So, any other super power kids in South Park?" Kyle asked changing the subject.

" I have a feeling Craig is one." Cartman said.

" Why do you think that Cartman?" Kenny asked.

" I spied on him and saw him shoot energy out of his hands."

" Really?"

" Really."

" OOOOkkkkaaaayyyy. Anyone else?" Kenny asked.

" Tweek might be one but the way he acts, I cant be sure." Stan said.

Kyle sighed. They needed useful people. Maybe if they could convince them to leave with them, they could train them how to use their powers. Without causing hell.

Easier said then done but they might as well try to convince them. What do they have to lose? Their pride maybe but besides that, nothing. " Lets try Craig first. He might agree. That or slam the door in our faces." Kyle said wincing at the memory.

" Sure. What the hell right?" Stan said.

" You don't want to go do you?" Kyle asked.

" I don't see why we need his help. He's a dick." He said crossing his arms.

" His power could be useful." Kyle said.

" That and I want to try something with my power." Cartman said.

" That would be?" Kenny asked raising a brow.

" You'll see. That is, if it works."

" Whatever. As long as it doesn't hurt us, knock yourself out." Kyle said.

" I think I will." Cartman said a bit smug.

Stan and Kenny rolled their eyes. Those two were ridicules. Even though Craig was well Craig, they had to at least see what he could do. That would be hard because Craig hates them. Its going to be even harder for them to even talk to him. Lets see how that works out.

* * *

" Fuck off." With that, Craig slammed the door in their faces.

" Well that went totally expectedly." Kenny said.

" We didnt even ask him anything yet." Kyle said looking down to the floor.

" Told you he's a asshole." Stan said in a I told you so voice.

" THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Cartman shouted. Being the dunbass he was, he stood a little too close to the door and it hit his nose. His powers protected him at the last second but that didnt mean it didnt hurt. He has to be prepared before you can just throw things at or him or hit him. " CRAIG! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!'' He screamed pounding the door and ringing the door bell.

" No." Craigs voice said from the other side of the door.

" Open the door or I'll use Stan as a ram." He threatened.

" No you wont. I'll just kick the door down." Stan said cracking his fingers.

" Stan please." Kyle pleaded.

" Yeah guys chill out. That and I wanna see how strong I am. You know, super zombie strength and all." Kenny said with a grin.

" You think because you have strength of a zombie, you think you could kick the door down?" Kyle asked not convinced.

" Yes."

" Okay then. Anyway, Craig please open the door. We promise, we try doing what we normally do. We just want to talk to you." Kyle said begging he opened the door.

No answer.

" Its not working, Stan kick the door." Cartman said after a second.

" My pleasure." Stan said as he raised his fist.

" Were not kicking the door down!" Kyle shouted.

The door flew open. The boys sweat dropped. They looked at the door. The wood was broken in half and cracks were all over it. So much for not kicking the door down. " You sure got your powers under control Kahl. Maybe next time, you could blow up Wall Mart." Cartman said saracastitly.

Kyle growled at him. Like full blown animal growl. Cartman took two steps away from him. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off this red head again. They walked in. It was rather dark. Where did Craig go? He was just here. Maybe he went to watch his pet Stripes. They walked futher in.

The floors creaked. Every step they took, the floor creaked louder. It would be scary if they werent super human's and they didnt know Craig. Good thing they did. Even if they didnt, they would still explore the house. But that would be normal compared to what they normally do.

" Okay, this is total bull crap." Cartman said.

" Shut up Cartman." They all said.

Out of no where, a red energy blast hit Kenny. He made and " Oof " sound before crashing into the staircase. The boys gasped before turning their attention foreward. Craig was standing in the kitchen doorway with his left hand in the air.

" You shot Kenny." Stan sneered.

" You bastard." Kyle siad slowly.

" I'm okay! Just wait a second." Kenny said as he ran into place. He got a angry expression on his face.

Craig stood there. He looked pissed and bored. Somewhere in between. It was really scary that they couldnt tell. It was also scary that they had no idea what they were up agasint. How strong was Craig? That and would he kill them?

" Get out."

* * *

I left a cliffy.

Due to some request, I'm adding some more mutants. Yay story!

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

The boys stared each other down. Kyle was hoping they avoided a fight but it looks like Craig wont talk unless they fight. Just one problem with that plan. They might actually destroy the block if their not careful.

" Craig, we just want to talk." Kyle said calmly. He was getting into a fighting position along with the rest of his friends.

" Yeah asshole, calm down." Cartman said.

" Not helping." Kyle glared at Cartman.

" I'm not trying to help."

Kyle sighed. Craig was just staring at them. His hand began to glow red. It got bigger than his hand before he shot at them. Kyle moved the blast to the side with his hand. He moved his hand to the left of him very fast. Like he touched the blast and slapped it away.

" Craig please! We just want to talk!" Kyle tried again.

" Kyle, its no use. Talking's over, time for action!" Stan said as he ran towards Craig. Stan threw a punch towards Craig. He avoided it but Stan's fist went straight into the floor broad. That spot of the floor broke. He ripped his fist out and growled.

Kenny ran to Craig and landed a kick to his face. His short victory was short lived because Craig recovered and caught Kenny's leg. He threw Kenny into the wall. He paired to shoot again. His sights were on the red head.

" Kyle! Look out!" Stan shouted. He was two seconds too late because Craig fired. Time slowed down in that moment. Yes Kyle was powerful but a blast that size could kill him. He wasn't like the rest of them. He didn't have a hard outside.

Kyle stood there wide eyed. He could of deflected it but something made him freeze. The glow of the blast made his face look red as it came closer. ( Like I said, slow mo )

At the last possible second, Cartman threw himself in front of the blast. He backed up slightly. His eyes were closed and he was trembling. Kyle snapped out of his trance and ran over to Cartman. He didn't get close because Cartman's eyes glowed red and he shot the blast out of his hands just like Craig had done. Only this time, it was stronger.

Craig screamed as he was thrown to the ground. Stan placed his foot on Craig's chest to hold him down. The other three boys ran to him. " You guys okay?" Stan asked.

" Could be worse."

" Do I look alright? Stupid hippie."

" I'll live."

Not the answer's he was looking for but okay. They looked down at Craig. He was trying to get Stan's foot off of him. He was failing miserably. Stan increased the pressure before he got a glare from Kyle. Kyle bent down to Craig's eye level. " Craig, we need to talk to you. Please hear us out." Kyle asked.

Craig narrowed his eyes. Kyle looked at him with pleading green eyes. It was probably one of the cutest face's he ever seen. It was impossible to say no. " Fine." He agreed.

* * *

" So let me get this straight, your being hunted, you need to leave cause French boy say's so and you want more mutants to join your team for help?" Craig said summing up what the boys explained.

" Yeah that's about right."

" More or less."

" Pretty much."

" That's what we said didn't we?"

" And why do you need me again?" He asked.

" Craig, we saw what you can do. You can be very helpful. We have no idea what were up against and were going to need all the help we can get. Just incase the guy after me is very powerful." Kyle said.

Craig sighed. He ran a hand threw his longish black hair. These guys just cant be normal. They always find a way to make their lives crazy as all hell and try to get themselves killed. They couldn't be normal like him. Well, he was 17. Being normal this long, has gotten boring.

" What the hell right? Count me in." Craig agreed.

He wasn't prepared to be crushed by a hug by Kyle. It was weird because Kyle wasn't one of those guys who hugged people often. Guess there was a first time for everything. " Thank you so much! You wont regret this." Kyle says happily.

Craig could feel the heat rise to his face. Kyle was like, undeniable sexy. His hair had volume and was soft. His skin was so soft. He smelled like vanilla. This was the first time he'd ever hugged Kyle so this must be a first timer thing. He looked up and saw Stan clenching his fist.

He smirked. This was too much. Stanny boy was in love with his best friend. That and he was jealous that Craig was hugging him. He hated Stan and loved to make him irritated. Ticking him off was his favorite hobbies. What better way than to tick off Stan than stealing his love? Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Im proud of this chapter. I really am. Due to Ruby Gaurdian, I'm involving a love triangle. Which is awesome cause now people will vote. I hope. RG, you are awesome. This chapter is for you.

Anyway, I want people to add their own mutents. A reviewer did. Cant remember her name but she asked and now she's gonna be added in the story. Just give me something to work with and youll be in the story! Maybe.

Im not gonna ask for reviews anymore. It gets annoying. Peace out my kiddies!


	11. Chapter 11

The boys left Craig's house. They got Craig to join them but they need a couple of more people. It was getting a little bit awkward. Craig wasn't in their group and they tried to avoid each other. Now, they were working together. This showed be fun. " So…..how far can you extend your powers?" Kyle asked breaking the silence.

" I don't know." Craig replied with a shrug.

" Real helpful." Stan rolled his eyes.

" Not now Stan." Kyle said. This was going to be difficult. Stan and Craig hate each other and Cartman and Kenny arent helping the situation either. Their just watching them argue. " Okay, any other mutants we know?" He asked.

" Since when are we mutants?" Cartman asked.

" You really want to call every kid we see a super power kid that has super powers?" Kyle asked not even looking at Cartman.

Cartman looked like he was about to say something but then stopped. " No."

" Didn't think so." Kyle said. He crossed his arms. How do they even know if there are other mutants in this town? He closed his eyes for a moment before he got an idea. He could use his powers to scan the area!

He cancelled out all the sound around him and concentrated. In his mind everything was black and the only thing that could be seen was him. He closed his eyes. As he scanned the area, he noticed that they weren't a lot of mutants in South Park. He was almost done and hasn't found any other mutants yet.

Nothing. They were the only mutants in South Park for the time being. He opened his eyes with a sigh. He jumped slightly when he noticed everyone staring at him. " What?" He asked.

" You just zoned out for a second there." Stan said.

" I was scanning the area for other mutants." Kyle responded in a matter of fact tone. " Anyway, were the only mutants here."

" Or you just suck being a telepath." Cartman said.

" Cartman…." Kyle started in a warning tone.

" What? Its possible! I'm just stating the facts." Cartman defended himself.

" Cartman shut the hell up." Craig said two seconds before Stan could.

" Thanks dude." Kyle shot Craig a smile.

Stan fumed. The smile should have been at him. Not that asshole Craig. Craig was smirking. In this love battle, he was winning. The score board said: Craig 2, Stan 0. Kyle didn't seem to notice the two growling at each other but Kenny and Cartman did.

Kenny was amused. He didn't like Kyle like that but he knows Kyle has gotten sexy over the years. His hair was curly yet it was shortish and matched his features perfectly. His green eyes could burn into a persons soul if he were angry or sad. He had a feminine figure and he may look weak but he could pack a punch. What else could a guy or girl want? This should be interesting to watch.

Cartman was just sickened by the sight. Who the hell would want to get into the Jews pants? He was everything a person should hate and despise. A Jew, a ginger and a jersey. It would be twice as bad if he was a girl. None the less, he was slightly curious on who would win his heart.

" Uh guys?" Kyle called.

The boys looked at him. " If were gonna go, we better go now." He said.

" Why?" They asked.

" I sense a present. And their not looking to make friends."

* * *

Its short I know but my brain is still aching from when I fell down the stairs. Hit my head three times. Blacked out for a moment before I saw colors. Nobody asked if I was okay...

Okay! So everyone is aware of what Craig and Stan are doing except for our smexy red head. Will they interfere or enjoy the show? Who wil win Kyles heart? Stan and make Style? Or Craig to make Cryle? Should I make Christope a fighter for Kyles love? I dont know but VOTE to see who gets Kyle heart. If nobody votes, im going to kill Kyle. You that blood on your heads? No? THEN VOTE!

I still like you.


	12. Chapter 12

The boys got in a fighting position when they heard a twig break. It was a girl who stepped out of the woods. She had dark blond hair that looked brown. She had Kyle's skin color with sea blue eyes. Her hair was in a bun and she had a mask covering her mouth.

She was wearing a blue Japanese robe the was way to short for her own good. It stopped only a little after her privet area. She had blue twin fans in her hands. Her eyes were narrowed.

" Hot damn, She's hot." Kenny said with a pervert grin.

" Really?" Kyle said, not believing Kenny right now.

" Uh yeah. Look at her! She has a mighty fine ass. Great body too. Just look at her chest and what's she's wearing! My God I would-"

" Okay, okay we don't need an image." Stan cut him off.

" Speak for yourself." Cartman muttered.

" Ew." Craig said.

" Guys! Focus okay?!" Kyle shouted.

" Okay." They responded.

Kyle looked at the girl. The girl looked right back at him. It was like a stare down. Before he had time to blink, she flung one of her fans at him.

He raised his right palm in front of him quickly and clenched it. The fan stopped inches from his face. The girl ran ninja like towards the group. Craig out stretched his arm and held it as he fired. She avoided getting hit by moving left to right. " Damnit! I cant even hit her!" Craig shouted in frustration.

" Your useful!" Cartman shouted.

" Look who's talking!"

" Shut up and hit me!"

" Why?!"

" I'm going to repeat what I did to you only to her!"

Craig didn't respond. He just fired his red blast at Cartman. A direct hit. Cartman let the energy flowed through him before his eyes glowed red and he shot at the girl. Difference was, he hit her. Barely.

The girl was pushed back slightly. She growled before she through her fan at Cartman. It would of took off his head if Kyle didn't stop it. Stan ran towards the girl with a battle cry and tried to punch her.

She did a back bend as Stan punched and kicked him in the jaw as she pushed off her hands. Damn…she was like Kyle. She looked weak but damn she's strong! Thank God Kyle tried to control his anger.

" Ouch! You bitch!" Stan shouted at the girl as he rubbed his sore cheek.

She looked bored. Two more fans reappeared in her hands. " Wha….?" Stan said in shock. What kind of mutant was she? She started walking towards Stan. To win a fight, you would have to play dirty some times. She's good at playing dirty.

She leaned up against Stan. Their faces were almost touching. He blushed and leaned back. Kyle had fire in his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was jealousy but no one, especially some girl who was trying to kill, leaned up against Stan.

The girl went flying back. Kyle raised his arm to the sky and the girl flew upward. He was going to hurt this girl. He was going to hurt her so bad. He was brought out of his thoughts when some thing sliced his left cheek. He yelped slightly and gripped his cheek. The girl fell from the sky and landed in a crouch position.

" Kyle are you alright?!" Stan yelled as he ran towards Kyle.

" I'm fine. This little bitch is so dead now." Kyle replied growling.

" Don't worry, we'll kill her." Craig said cracking his knuckles.

" For once, I couldn't agree with you more." Stan said.

" I saw up her robe. Amazing view." Kenny said with a smirk.

" Perverted bastard." The boys muttered.

The girl threw many fans at the boys. Kyle stopped most of them by holding his hands up but some he couldn't stop. Craig shot the ones Kyle missed and Stan punched some. Kenny dodged them while Cartman crossed his arms and let the fans hit him. It couldn't hurt him anyway.

She stopped firing for a moment. " You fight good." She started. " My name is Paulina. I am her for the red head." She pointed at Kyle.

" Kyle gets all the girls." Kenny pouted.

" Shut up Kenny." Kyle growled.

" I still don't understand why everyone likes this stupid Jew. This is ridicules! He ugly as all hell and should be burning in hell with the rest of his kind!" Cartman shouted.

Kyle twitched before he went still. Cartman screamed before he fell to the ground. " Stupid fucking Jew!" He shouted. He gripped his head trying to ease the pain.

" Cartman, when will you learn?" Stan asked.

" Yeah, he done this about dozen times. Can you not piss him off?" Kenny asked as he leaned over Cartman.

" Were in the middle of a fight and you guys are doing this. Wow. Just wow." Craig said as he rolled his eyes.

As the boys bickered, Kyle and Paulina looked at each other. There was this aura around her that Kyle could feel. She wasn't like a normal human/mutant. Something was…..off about her. " You hurt my brother." She said. " For that, I shall hurt you before I take you."

Kyle smirked. His arms became blades and he got in a fighting stance once again. This chick was the flame head boy sister? Heh, small fucking world. " I don't think so."

* * *

My computer is back on line! Took long enough.

Well swagcat4eva, hope you like your character. Like I said, just ask and I will put you in the story. To guest veiwers, thanks! To Getalo, yes, their are alot of fics out their where is like you said. Kyle in my story looks weak but can beat the crap out of you. ; ) happy to have more readers.

Kyle just shape shifted...who knew he could do that? Oh yeah, i did and it was in the prolong. Well...this kid learns extremly fast. hope you guys love this chap. Made it long due to the fact I couldnt update for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Craig, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman stared at Kyle. They never knew he could shape shift. What other secrets could Kyle be holding? They just watched Kyle fight Paulina. He got hits in, she got hits in. Basically, they were beating the shit out of each other.

Kyle slashed the left side of Paulina's cheek, causing her mask to fall off. He backed up slightly in shock once he saw her mouth. She had giant razor sharp teeth sticking out. Now he understood why she wore a mask. " Well, that was unexpected." He said to himself.

Paulina growled and threw her fan at him. It hit his shoulder. He screamed out in pain. The fan didn't go all the way through so it was stuck in his arm. His scream made the others snap out of their trance and rush back into the fight.

Craig shot a blast at her, which she deflected with her fan. " It's like she knows every move I'm about to make." He said to the others. Kyle turned his right arm back to normal so he could hold his left arm. Kenny was currently looking at his arm as the others went to fight Paulina.

" Well it's broken." Kenny said.

" Yeah I know. I felt the bone break." Kyle said through the pain.

" Were gonna have to take it out." Kenny said.

" Later." Kyle narrowed his eyes. " Lets just take of her first."

" How?"

Kyle smirked. " Just watch." He said.

He got in a mediation position and closed his eyes. He cancelled out all the noise and concentrated on Paulina. He could feel so much sadness form her. He could also feel her rage. It was all directed to this person in black. It was a grown man. He went closer to get a closer look.

* * *

In Paulina's head

_Kyle walked through Paulina's head and discovered a room. Inside this room was Paulina and the man he saw. He walked next to them. They were talking about some kind of mission. " Why do we need this red head again?" Paulina asked. _

_" Because he holds great power." The man said._

_" Doesn't look very powerful. Bet I could kill him without even trying." Paulina said cockily._

_" Bitch please. Your having trouble beating me now. Let alone kill." Kyle muttered._

_" You will see you will have your work cut out for you. He holds power that you could only dream of having." The man said._

_Kyle blinked. He looked down at his own hands. How powerful was he? He looked at Paulina. Since the man's back was to her, he didn't see how upset she was. Her face was mixed with anger and sadness. She looked pissed that the man had little faith in her and sad that the man didn't think she was powerful at all._

_The man walked out. Once the door closed, Paulina screamed. She broke her objects in her room. Kyle backed up. He knew she was crazy but talk about bitch fit. _

_" Why? WHY?! Why don't you have faith in me?! Answer me Goddamnit!" She screamed to no one._

_" That didn't help me at all." Kyle said to himself and went deeper into her mind. _

_He continued his mind travel and found something interesting. It was Paulina but at a younger age. She looked about nine and was in a lad. She wore the same thing she was wearing when she was fighting him. She was sitting on the man's lap. Now that Kyle looked closer, he noticed the man had white hair. He had grey hair and looked old but yet young. He wore a white lab coat. _

_"Daddy, who's that red hair?" She asked the man who was looking at a picture of Kyle, who was nine in the picture. In the picture, Kyle was wearing his green hat, which he stopped wearing at age 14, orange coat, green pants that he traded in for jeans and looked happy. _

_"Daddy?!" Kyle said in shock._

_" Your going to meet him soon. I had my eye on him for a while now. He's a very speacial child." The man said._

_"Why? Aren't I special?" She asked looking hurt. _

_"You are, but he's more special." He said looking back at the picture._

_Kyle saw how Paulina's eye twitched. She jumped off his lap and ran out of the room. Kyle followed her and saw her tearing things apart using her teeth and fans. "I hate you red head. I'm going to prove I'm better than you. Count on it." She said as tears fell from her eyes._

_No wonder she hated Kyle. Her father paid more attention to a boy who didn't even know him than his daughter who loved him with all her heart. Kyle felt a little sad for her but then remembered what he was doing. He grabbed his when he sensed Paulina scream on the outside world._

_He quickly left her head so he could see what was happening. Trust him when he says it wasn't a pretty sight._

* * *

Outside her head

Kyle opened his eyes and saw Paulina in tears. She was beating the crap out of Kenny and Cartman while Stan and Craig were pinned down with her fans. He was about to move to help when he felt pain fly through his left arm. He looked down and saw the fan still stuck in his arm.

He held his breath and ripped the fan out. He cried out and felt tears sting his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and raised his hand fast, causing Paulina to fly up into the hair. He slammed his hand back down and she crashed into the earth.

He took the fans that pinned Craig and Stan out with his powers and ran towards the huge crater where the girl should be. He looked in and saw she wasn't there. " Fuck!" Kyle shouted.

"I think she crashed my nuts." Kenny said in pain.

"I go in her head for five minutes and you guys get the crap beaten out of you?" Kyle asked.

"Ay! She's like some ninja! Plus, if you didn't go in her head, we would of never got out ass's kicked you stupid Jew!" Cartman shouted.

"I think you more pissed by the fact a girl beat you again." Stan said.

"Go to hell Stan." Cartman growled.

"Does it really matter? Kyle turned his hands into weapons! Aren't you wondering how he did that?!" Craig asked.

" Oh yeah, how did you do that?" Kenny asked.

Kyle smiled. " I got the mad skills."

* * *

Well, i think i left some spoilers and revealed more than i met too. Your welcome.

Well I updated quickly because people were asking me too.

I feel proud of myself for getting 59 reviews. :D

Thank you all. the nect update will be soonish but my computer is acting stupid so im using my moms. not liking it. my computers faster and awesomer. Oh well, im going to update however i can.


	14. Chapter 14

" You failed me Paulina!" The white haired man shouted at the girl who was bowing before him.

" I apolgize but there was five of them and-"

" I dont want your excuses! You told me you were ready but obviously, you were not!" He shouted at her.

Paulina felt tears sting her eyes. She never meant to displease him but how was she suppose to fight five guys and still capture one? It was near impossible! Plus, she wasnt the only one who failed. Greg failed too. It wasnt fair that she was the only one getting blamed. That stupid brother of her's screwed up for her! Now she looks bad and its all his fault.

" I wasnt the only one who failed you. Greg failed too." She said looking up.

The man looked at her bored. She was such a disappointment to him. He trained her better. " And he getting punished for it." He answered.

Paulina looked at him. " How so?" She asked.

" Death."

Her eyed widened. Her mouth opened slightly as the tears spliled. Sure he screwed up but that wasnt worthy of death! No one desvered to die just because they failed. It wasnt fair. " What? Father why?" She asked.

" Wipe your tears child. He is not worth it. This is the thrid time he failed me. He isnt useful to me so he should die" He said simply.

Paulina growled. That wasnt fair. That was her dear brother, who the hell was he to just kill him?! She jumped up and summoned a fan. She threw it at him, causing the man to get a sliced cheek. The man didnt move. She ran forward to punch him but her fist was caught. He crushed her hand. She screamed and fell to her knees. " That was a warning. Do it again and I shall kill you where you stand. Is that clear?" He said deadly calm.

She nodded and he realeased her hand. " Come here." He took her in his arms and held her as she cried. Unkown to them, a aburn hair man was watching them. He had hazel eyes with aburn spiky hair. He had black skinny jeans on with a blue and black horizontially stripped T-shirt with a jacket that was opened. He had a scarf on with black and blue squares all over it. he watched the secen un fold with a smile on his face. The girl was overly confident and desvered this.

* * *

Paulina left the room with blood shot eyes. How long was she crying? She kept walking until she bumped into something. She was about to say sorry until she realized who it was. She glared at him. " Move." She said.

" Awww. some ones in a mood." He teased.

" Move it Godbolt or feel my wrath." She said with a growl.

" Im shaking." He said with a snicker. " Say my first name and I might move."

She was shaking in rage. This guy was asking for a ass kicking. She took deep uneven breaths. He leaned in and smirked. " Do you want me to move or do you just want to stand there forever?" He asked.

" William, move." She sneered.

William smiled and moved aside. Paulina walked passed him. She growled when he started to follow her. He never gave up. Every second of the day, this guy had to piss her off. William was laughing inside his head. This chick was just to easy to make mad. Her temper was always about to break. If she learned how to control it, she would be a amazing fighter but until then, she will forever suck.

She stopped walking and snapped her head around. " What do you want?" She asked.

" Just wanted to ask, does it hurt to know your father loves a red head kid more than you." He asked.

Paulina screamed and attacked. She was about to throw a fan when he appeared right in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and smirked. " ooh did i strike a nerve?" William asked knowing the answer.

She broke the hold and tried to kick his face in but he caught her foot. He spun her. She spun sideways before falling to the ground. She cried out when she felt his boot step on her head. He laughed and increased the pressure. If she was so powerful, why was she getting her ass kicked without him using his powers yet? " This is just sad Paulina. You need to get you head together." He said calmly.

She looked at him when his boot left her head. She came face to face with his hand. She looked at his face a saw a small smile. She was going to take his hand when he moved it away shouting " Sike!" He laughed. She growled. 23 Years old and he acted like a 10 year old. How sad.

" Aaahhh for real though." William grabbed her hand and helped her up. She looked at him, she always had to keep her guard up when he's around. He could be a nice guy one minute and for the rest of the day he could be a killer or ass. Today though, it was unknown. " You'll get the red head. You may suck as a fighter but you'll get him." He said confedently.

" How are you so sure?" Paulina asked.

William smirked. " Because the next time you see him, I'll be at your side."

* * *

A whole chapter dedacated to Swagcats character. Also, i intorduced a new character. William Godbolt is Streebee2 character! God im siked that people are submitting characters! Have no idea how many chapters this story is going to be but im going to finish my two top chapter stories before writing a new one. Im doing it like a boss!

62. 62 reviews. This story wasnt even up that long. I am so hyped! Im getting better and better and just im just kick ass man! JUST KICK ASS! Im finally happy. Alittle. Ah well, hope you enjoy the chapter. : )


	15. Chapter 15

The boys just stared at the red head. He had more than the mad skills. The question they really wanted to know was that how the hell did shape shifting have anything to do with being a telepath and moving things with his mind?!

" Okay I'll bite, what the fuck Kyle?" Stan asked.

" What do you mean?" Kyle asked cocking his head to the side slightly. What was the big deal? So he shape shifted. Big deal. It was only his arms.

" Dude, you turned your arms into blades! Not to mention that you kicked her sexy ass. Boy was her ass sexy." Kenny said dreamily.

Craig looked at the pervert before smacking him upside the head. " Now's not the time to be thinking about that!" He roared. And they wonder why he never hung out with them.

" Seriouslah Kinny, calm down your hormones." Cartman said.

" What?! She was hot and you guys know it! I even caught a glimpse up her skirt when she crushed my nuts with her foot. It was awesome. Except when she stepped on my two boys down there." Kenny winced from the memory.

" Ken, I love you but I'm going to kick the shit out of you if you talk about the bitch one more time." Kyle said with a little growl. The last thing he wanted to talk about was her. Where the hell did she go anyway?

" Kyle, I don't want you to freak out but you do realize that your bleeding right?" Stan said as calmly as possible.

Kyle said " What?" Before looking at his arm. He was so focus on fighting he totally forgot about it. The blood was soaking his shirt and you can see bone a little. He blinked at it and looked up.

He was looking rather pale. " Is-is that bone I see?" He asked before he passed out from shock. They gasped slightly before Stan caught him. By caught, I mean that Kyle slumped against Stan's chest.

Well, the score board said Craig had 2 and Stan had one. If you don't count the " kiss" Stan and Kyle shared. wouldn't it be funny if Stan was actually awake and knew exactly what he was doing? Oh how the score board would be on Stan's side right now.

" I got you Ky." Stan said softly.

Craig had steam coming out of his ears, Kenny looked like he was going to be a pervert again and Cartman was pretending to throw up. " Stan are you done being a fag yet?" Cartman asked.

" I don't know, is it pissing you off?" Stan asked with a slight smirk.

" As a matter a fact, yes. Yes it is."

" Well then, I wont stop. Oh Kyle, your so beautiful and how I wish to screw you right here in front of these assholes." Stan said petting Kyle's curls. Cartman was on the verge of throwing up. Kenny had a REALLY big pervert grin on his face while Craig was making a red energy ball and getting ready to throw it at Stan.

Stan wasn't so sure if he was joking or not. He probably would do the do in front of them just to piss them off but would it mean anything more than that? Was he in love with the red head? The boy he knew since forever? He looked down at him.

Stan felt his cheeks heat up. Kyle was so cute when he was sleeping! And- aw crap he was in love with Kyle. Wait, did that mean Craig was too since he always smirked at him since he made the four boys five? Wait, was Craig trying to steal his love from him?! Aw hell no!

" Urrmm five more minutes." Kyle slurred before he re opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Stan looking down on him. Why was he- oohhh he was leaning on Stan's chest. He stood up to regain his composure but then almost fell to the ground. Stan caught him once again. " I wouldn't stand up to quickly." Stan said with a smile.

" Okay." Kyle said quietly. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment and the position he was in. he was leaning against Stan, who's hands were lower then he would like them.

" Did anyone else notice how fast Kyle woke up?" Kenny asked. No one answered him. " Just me? Okay then."

" We should fix your arm." Craig said.

" Yeah, we should. So anyone know how?" Stan asked.

No answer. Shit. Kyle brightened up. " I know someone!" He said brightly.

" Who would that be?" Cartman asked.

" Duh who else? Christope." Kyle said as if it was obvious.

" He's alive?!" Kenny said in shock.

" Your alive."

" Touché red head. Touché."

" Why would he help you?" Cartman asked. Why would anyone help the Jew? Yeah he did but that was because Kyle wasn't allowed to die unless he said so.

" Cause we bonded. Plus, he warned me about the people after me." Kyle said. He grabbed his arm as he felt pain. " I'm talking to him right now as we speak. He should be here soon but he's bringing someone with him. Guess he's bringing back up."

" The mercenary bringing back up. That's a first." Stan muttered.

" Shut up Marsh." A growl came.

Everyone but Kyle jumped as Christope stood behind the red head. Next to Christope was a girl. The girl was the same height of Kyle and looked like you shouldn't fuck with her. She had teal eyes and semi long grayish brown hair that covered her right eye. She had combat boots on, a tight grey shirt that showed her curves off. She had black cargo pants on and a navy colored hat.

" Another bitch? Goddamn there's too any chicks!" Cartman said while pulling his hair out.

" Eh, her chest is like normal size. Although, I'm liking her tight ass shirt." Kenny lookd like he was ready to pounce before he felt a smack at the back of his head. Kyle was glaring at him. " Damn red head and his stupid powers." Kenny grumbled.

" Sorry about those assholes. I'm Kyle. What's your name?" Kyle asked with a smile.

She smiled back slightly. " I'm Daniel."

* * *

IM BACK BITCHES!

Took me long another but my computer is working again. Thank the Gods from above!

I added another OC. This one belongs to ruby gurdian. RG, i hope its alright i added a navey hat on her. I couldnt piture her without it. I'll remove if you ask me too. I hope you dont mind. She looked like one of those badass army girls that needed a hat. Well folks, I'll update soon. Like over the weekend soon.


	16. Chapter 16

" Well Daniel, Im Kyle. Thats Stan, Craig, The pervet is Kenny and the fatass is Cartman." Kyle said pointing to everyone.

" Sup."

" Whats good?"

" Why are you so hot?"

" Ay!"

Daniel smiled. They were some group. Christope told her about everyone he met. Kyle was the kid who could be nice but wouldnt be afraid to kick your ass if you piss him off. Kenny...not much was said about him. He just said to stay away from him. Craig was the silent type, who flips you off alot. Stan was very protective over Kyle and seemed to be the adventrous type. And has a soft spot for animals. Cartman, was a fat asshole who got Christope attacked by dogs. This should be fun.

" Bitch, you just gonna stand there?" Cartman asked. He crossed his arms and glared at her. The last he he wanted to do was fight another girl.

Daniel just looked at him. He really was an ass. " Well? Move your ass." Cartman said like he was the boss of her.

" Why don't you move your ass fatasss?" She asked.

" AY! Shut up! You...twig." He said weakly.

" That was lame dude." Kenny said.

" Oh? You wanna do better? Lets see you do better than me!"

" Okay. I could do Daniel, Christope, Stan, Craig, Kyle all night long and-" He was caught of by a slap at the back of his head. " KYLE! Stop it!"

Kyle chuckled slightly. " If you werent such a prev, I wouldnt have to slap you all the time." He said.

" But being a prev is my life! Its what I'm good at." Kenny said.

" Your good at not dying." Craig put his two cents in.

" I do die. I just don't stay dead."

" That takes some skill Kenny." Stan said.

" That eez true." Christope said with a nod.

" Whatever! Get off my back and fix Kyle!" Kenny said and pouted. Everyone was ganging up on him. The 99 percent was ganging up on the one percent. That should be illeage or something. He felt like Cartman now.

Christope walked over to Kyle and looked at his arm. he shooked his head and tsked. " Kyel. Thiz iz gooing to huzt like a bietch. Daniel, give him zometing to biet on." He said to the girl.

Daniel looked in her pocket for anything for Kyle to bite down. He found a napkin in her pocket and folded it. She walked up to Kyle and held it in front of his mouth. Kyle hesitated at first but opened his mouth. She put the napkin in and she nodded at Christope. He looked at the bone and started to push it back into place.

Kyle tried to stifle his scream's but he was failing. His screams were muffled by the napkin when he bit down but he was screaming so loud that Daniel felt her heart ach. She couldn't stand people being in pain unless they deserved it. This boy though, he didn't deserve it.

Christope wiped his brow once he was done. His bloody fingers left some blood on his face. He put the bone back into place so it would heal properly, the hard part was done. Now all he had to do was stop the bleeding. He looked for some sort of cloth. " Anyone have a cloth or zometing?" He asked.

The boys, girl shook their heads. Christope sighed. Great, fan-fucking-tastic. What was he supose to use now? " Y-you could us-use my j-jacket." Kyle said through the pain. Christope looked at him in surpise. He was surpised that he didnt pass out due to the pain. This kid was stronger than he looked.

" Okay." He said and took Kyles orange jacket, which was open, revealing a black shirt with three sliver lines going across the chest and he tore it in half. Christope tieded it over in the wound and once he was done, he patted Kyle on the back like a solider.

" So Daniel, whats your power?" Kenny asked to draw attention away from Kyle. He knew how much Kyle hated being the center of attention.

" I can blow things up with my mind and sense aura's." Daniel said.

" So she's a female version of Kyle?" Cartman asked.

" I guess so. With out the shapeshifting and who knows what else." Stan said.

" She better not be a Jew or have Kyle's sass." Cartman said.

" Bite me fatass." Kyle said lowly.

" You'd probably like that."

" Care to demanstrat?" Craig asked Daniel.

Daniel nodded. She looked at a tree. She narrowed her eyes at it and in a matter of seconds, the thing blew up in to million peices. The explosion was fill of smoke but no fire. The smoke wasn't thick but if a person walked through it, you would have a tough time seeing them.

The boys were staring at her. Most of them didnt want to get on her bad side. She could kill them just like Kyle would. Female version of Kyle. " Izn't she a babe?" Christope said, never taking her eyes off of Daniel.

" No way." Kenny said in disbelife. Chrsitope nodded his head. " Oh no you didn't!" Kenny said while doing the head movement that went with that word. " I was totally going to ask her out! I knew you were no good!" Kenny said while he pointed accuseingly at Christope.

Chrsitope looked at him. Was he serious? " Your kidding rite?" He asked.

" No! Man, french people always get the sexy people." Kenny grumbled and crossed his arms.

Stan and Craig shook their heads. Kenny was so weird it wasn't even funny. The important thing, to them, was Kyle. He was hurt. And-" Guys, you know I know everything your thinking right now right?" Kyle asked.

The two raven head boys jumped and looked at Kyle sheepishly. " Yeah? What are we thinking?" Craig asked rising to Kyle, thinking he was bluffing.

" Your both thinking about my health and thinking of ways to get Kenny to stop being a pervert." Kyle said as soomthly as popisle. He griped his arms and squezzed his eyes shut. The pain just increased for some reason. The pain just mulitipied by 10.

" Kyle, are you alright man?" Stan asked extremly concerned.

" Yeah, I'll be fine." Kyle replied. He was breathing heavy.

" You dont sound alright." Craig was unconviced and he knew Stan wasn't conviced either.

Kyle glared half heartidly at him. How could they read him so easily? Why was his arm hurting so bad? Shouldn't the pain be decreasing now instead of increasing? Maybe isn't the wound itself. Maybe Paulina did something when the blade periced his arm. It was in his arm for awhile.

The others noticed this too. They were starting to get concerned. What if that blade had posion on it or something? What if Kyle's life was at risk?! They'll just have to wait and see. " Guys, I'm here to help you with your powers." Daniel said after a while.

" How can you help? Your a girl." Cartman said.

" Right, I'm a girl. Thank you for stating the obvious you pig." Daniel said calmly.

" Bitch! Let me at her skinny white ass!" He shouted as Stan held him back.

" Come on bitch, I'll kick your ass without even using my powers." She said a rasied her fist's. She smirked when she sensed Cartman's aura change. He was angry but now he's down right pissed. " Fatass here might crush me though." She said.

Cartman screamed in fury and broke out of Stan's hold. He still had some of Craigs blast left in him so he summoned it and shot it towards the grayish brown hair girl. She dodged it easily by flipping over it. She ran towards Cartman and kicked his feet right out from under him. When she did that, she looked like she was break dancing but she wasn't.

Cartman fell on his back and growled. Daniel looked down on him. She hmp'd and flipped her hair. " Your temper will be the death of you. Try and fix that will you love?" She asked the fat man.

He flipped her off. This bitch was so smug. " Cartman, how does it feel getting beat by a girl three times in your life so far?" Kenny asked as he made his voice deep with a semi british accent. He helf his right hand close to his mouth like he was holding a mic.

" Fuck you Kinny. Just go fuck yourself." Cartman said. He was pouting and was furious at the girl for kicking his ass. He really needed to train more.

" There you have it folks, Eric Theadore Cratman is down right pissed. Will be back with these messages." Keny said before he started cracking up.

Kyle cleared his throat and stepped towards Daniel. " So, when do we being trainging with you?" He asked. He had to get his mind off his arm. It still hurt but it was going down slightly.

Daniel smiled. She could already tell that this boy and her would be good friends. " We start now."

* * *

Shits getting good guys. Its getting good.

I wouldve updated yesterday but my auddittion was that day and my mom left so i was there for a while plus, we went to this shelter were my older sis started to act like a little bitch and start crying because she was selfish abd wanted a dog that was super old and was knocking at death's door. Plus it was a big ass dog.

Getting a new dog cause i felt pity on it. She's 8. My little 8 month year old Oreo is going to have a play mate. I got stuck at the place for hours and people were talking mad shit. The people there were assholes. Not all of them but a good few. Even my sis and aunt were acting like assholes. I was trying to sleep since i woke up earily and many times that night. I kept trying to tell them that steve is real but they called me retarted and told me im crazy and shit. They can go fuck themselves cause he's real.

What was i talking about? Nevermind. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter of wanted,


	17. Chapter 17

1 month later

It was peaceful. The telepath was sitting by a lake mediating. He was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands were in front of him. His eyes were closed and all you could here was his breathing. Ever since Daniel started training him and his friends, they have gotten more powerful.

Given they were in the forest of South Park, they were pretty far from civilianization. Kyle hoped they would good further for protection but Daniel said there's nothing safer than staying in your own back yard. Even Christope backed her up on that one.

Daniel taught Stan to control his strength. He now knew how much to use on a daily basis. Hell, he even learned how to with stand the power of Craig's energy balls. With was pretty impressive since Craig had gotten stronger too.

Craig can now make his energy balls bigger. He even learned how large they can explode and if they hit the right target. He can control how they move and how much damage they can do. It was incredible. Kyle was fascinated when Craig learned how to control his power so strongly in many different ways. By the way, score board said Craig 4 Stan 3.

Kenny powers were very mysterious. He can die but not stay dead. His strength has gotten better but Kenny learned a new trick. He could make people die. All he has to do was concentrate and touch the person he wanted dead. He practiced on fish and birds. What really made it cool was that he could bring them back from the grave to. If there's anything to come back to.

Cartman's power improved by a great deal. He was now able to absorb some materials he touched such as metal and his skin would become as strong and even the color of metal. It came in handy whenever him and Kyle got in a fight. Since he was like a blob, he was able to absorb things.

Kyle breathed through his nose. The red head improved too. He can lift more objects at a time and he can use his telepathic mind to do many things. It would give him a headache later but it will be very useful in a fight. The headache though really sucked. It hurt like a bitch. He has to learn how to control that part of his mind.

The telepath opened his eyes opened half way and stretched his right hand towards to the lake. He opened his palm and moved his arm to the sky very slowly. As he did this, the water moved. The water moved until a huge bubble was rising to the sky.

Kyle smiled and stood up. He used both of his arms and bended the water into a shape of a snake. He twirled the water around him. Rings were around him as his right arm was to the sky and his left arm was back at his side. Kyle smiled at his work. It looked pretty. Unique. He heard a twig break and he shot the water in the direction of the sound.

He turned the water into ice and into pieces. He learned that he could use his mind in many ways. He can manipulate anything if he focuses. Water was one of the easy things, other things were harder for some reason.

The target laughed and used his left forearm to shield himself from getting stabbed. " Nice to see you'll kill first and ask questions later Kyle." Stan said with a smile as he walked out into the open.

Kyle laughed slightly. Leave it to Stan to always make him smile, even when he was training. Stan walked over to Kyle and sat down on the ground. Kyle followed in suit. They both sat there looking at the river. As the stared at the lake, Stan glanced at Kyle. They were able to get him a new coat and may he say he looked stunning in it. He had a grey jacket on that wasn't too thick and not too thin. It matched him perfectly. For some reason, Kyle could rock anything he wore.

While Stan watched Kyle, Kyle was thinking about Paulina. He wondered why she hasn't come attacked him during all this time. He knew it wasn't the last time he was going to see her but where was she? What was she planning? If she was waiting a month to do it, it had to be big. Another thing was bothering Kyle as well, what was that white haired man want with him anyway? Why is he so important?

" Kyle?" Stan's voice brought Kyle out of his thoughts. He looked at his lifetime friend. " Can I um, tell you something?" He asked timidly. What was he so scared of? Why did he even have to ask something like that anyway?

" Of course Stan." Kyle replied with a calming smile.

Stan gulped. " Well…..uh damn how do you say this to your best friend?" Stan asked himself. He wanted Kyle for his own. Before that asshole Craig stole him from him. Unlikely to happen but it still could. He would also be damned if Craig used him and then hurt him. Kyle wasn't one to be toyed with.

" W-well I want you to know that I-" Stan paused. The moment of truth. Don't screw this up Stan. " I-" He was caught off by a explosion.

" Looks Daniel was being stared at by Kenny again huh?" Kyle said with a chuckle. When will that idiot ever learn?

" Yeah. Listen Kyle, about what I was talking about-" He was cut off once again by another explosion. He sighed. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

" Maybe we should go check on them." Kyle said as he stood up. Stan got up on his feet as well. Whatever those assholes were doing, they were screwing up his chances with Kyle. If he even had any.

Kyle turned his head around and stared off into the distance. Something was out there. Something with evil intentions. His eyes widened and rushed towards Stan. " Get down!" He shouted and tackled him to the floor. A few seconds after they hit the ground, a fan flew out of the forest. It would of knocked Stan's head right off since Stan was paying attention.

" Hello Red. Did you miss me?" Paulina asked. Even with her mask up, you can tell she was smirking. She closed the distance between and bent down in front of Kyle. " You have gotten stronger. I have gotten stronger too." She said.

Kyle growled. He narrowed his eyes and pushed Paulina back, giving them some distance. " Stan, get up!" He shouted as he helped Stan to his feet. Stan shook his head and got in a fighting position.

" Kyle! We should get the others over here." Stan said as he got in a fighting position.

Kyle nodded and sent the message out. Better safe than sorry with this chick around. Paulina stared at Kyle. She rushed forward and threw a fan at Kyle. Before the red head had a chance to block, Stan jumped in front of it and blocked it with his forearms. Last time Kyle got hit with those fans, he almost went into a coma. It turned out there was poison in the fan. That if touched blood, it could be deadly. But why would she try to kill him if she wanted him so badly?

Kyle lifted up a piece of the earth and threw it at Paulina. He expected her to dodge it. Only she didn't dodge it, she let it hit her straight on. She fell to the ground. Kyle looked at her. That was too easy. " This isn't right." He said.

" What's not right? You kicked her ass! I think that's a solid victory!" Stan said with a fist pump. That'll teach anyone to fuck with Kyle.

" No that's not it." Kyle snapped. " Its that she didn't even try to dodge it. She let it hit her. She doesn't seem like the type of person to let that happen."

Stan looked at Kyle. Why couldn't he except the fact that he won? Why couldn't he just except his victory? It must feel good to kick some ass every now and again. Stan smiled. " Well, I get the others. We can start questioning her about why she wants you so badly." With that, he started to run towards where his group was staying.

Kyle walked forward to Paulina. She was just laying there. He got on his knees and looked at her. " Why didn't you dodge?" He asked the girl. He knew he wouldn't receive a response but it felt good asking her.

" Because she didn't have to." A male voice said.

Kyle gasped and whipped his head around to see William standing there with his arms crossed. He was smirking down at the red head. ' Too easy ' He thought. If the boy would fall for this, than Paulina should of did this a month ago.

" Who are you?" Kyle questioned.

" My name is William Godblot. And you my young friend will come with me." He said, the smile never left his face as he gave the order.

Kyle shook his head and stood up. Like hell he would go with this guy without a fight. He felt something grab his leg. He looked down and saw Paulina holding his leg and she looked like a hunter about to catch its prey.

" William, hurry up. I don't need his friends ganging up on us." Paulina said. She would be damned if she had to face her father like that again.

" Right, right, we don't want you to get beat up now would you?" William taunted. He knew it would be difficult to fight all of them at once but he just loved to make this girl pissed.

Paulina growled and then cried out in pain as she felt her hand get stepped on. Kyle shook off her hand and put some distance between William and Paulina, who picked herself off the ground. He backed up, feeling like he was getting backed up against a wall. He backed up into something. He turned around and saw William behind him. " What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

" Confused? Well, the story is, I can teleport. Surprised aren't you?" William asked with a smirk as he waved his arms out slowly and held out his fingers to count. " You have two options, one, come with us quietly or my favorite, by force."

Kyle lifted the guy it to the air and threw him before he himself ran. " I love it when they run!" William said before he teleported in front of Kyle. Said boy skidded to a stop before growling. Before he had a chance to defend himself, he felt Paulina's fan slice his cheek right open. He winced from the pain. the blood dripped down his face and on to is jacket. How was he suppose to defend himself against two mutant's?

Even though he was out numbered, he wasn't going to back down. He was going to stand his ground. Unless he was out numbered and out skilled. Then he would bail. If he was alone anyway. He levitated himself off the ground and flew head on towards his enemies.

Paulina got ready to attack but was stopped by Williams hand. She looked at him in confusion. What was he doing? Were they just going to stand there? Why weren't they fighting back? The boy was heading straight towards them!As she was about to say something, Kyle slammed his elbow into her stomach. She gasped for air and he kicked her back. He also learned how to fight without his powers so all and all, don't mess with Kyle.

William just watched amused. He stopped her so he could see what she would do. She just looked at him. Ha! If she did that to him, he would just go around her and kick the red heads ass. He bet he could without even trying. He didn't look so tough.

Kyle landed a kick in Paulina's face. He kept wondering where Stan and the others where. He could use their help right now. He didn't want to kill these people, even though they were trying to kill him.

" Godblot! You could help you know!" She screamed at her companion before she got kicked in the face. She fell on her stomach and growled. She summoned her fan and threw it Kyle. The fan grazed his shoulder. Not enough to cause extreme pain but it still stung. He went on one knee and held his shoulder, he glared at the blond/brunette.

" But I might miss out on watching that bird fly." He mocked a pouted and pointed to the bird sitting down in a tree.

Paulina stared at him before she finally snapped. With a furious battle cry, she summoned the hugest fan she had ever summoned and threw it at the red head. Kyle looked at the fan heading towards him with increasing speed. Though, he didn't have fear in his eyes.

He had excitement.

He smirked and flew towards the fan. This is caused Paulina to be confused. Why was he flying towards the thing that would kill him? Her eyes widened when he stopped the fan. She gasped when he took it apart, blade by blade and held all the blades that were attached to the fan and held it in the air as he lowered himself to the ground.

Paulina felt anger instead of fear. He wasn't this good before. He must've had a teacher. A wise, skillful teacher that used they're power appropriately.

* * *

" YOU ATE MY LAST BAG OF CHIPS?!" Daniel screamed at the blond pervert. Kenny smiled sheepishly and laughed slightly. " Yes. don't worry though, you can have them once I shit it out." He said with a cat like grin.

Her eye twitched before she picked up a twig and threw it at Kenny. When the twig was about to hit him, she made it explode.

Cartman, Craig, and Christope got a face full of smoke and they coked on it. " Ay bitch! I thought I told you to stop doing that?!" Cartman screamed in rage once he was able to breath properly.

" You did. I just don't listen to asshole's." She said with a smirk. She stood over Kenny's body and looked down on him. " I think I went over broad." She said once she saw how bloody he was.

Craig looked at the body while Cartman was screaming his head off. He let people get to him too easily. It was pretty bloody but he didn't look too bad. He walked closer to the corpse. Kenny's face was pretty bloody but his body was pretty alright. If you don't count the tears in his clothes. " Daniel, you gotta learn how to hold back." Craig commented.

" But I did!" She argued.

" Babe, that eez not olding back." Christope said even though he was proud of her. His girlfriend held all that power. He wouldn't have to worry about her if she got in a fight that was for sure. He stepped back when Danile glared at her. He didn't want to get into a fight with her. He would never win in a fight with her.

Just as she was about to go into the fact that it is hard to hold back and explosion, Stan came running in. " You guys I- what happened to Kenny?" Stan asked, forgetting his other message for the moment.

" She killed Kenny that's what happened to him." Cartman said in a scowling tone.

" Really?" Stan asked. He was slightly amused and wondered what he did wrong this time. Then he remembered what he was suppose to do. " Guys, that fan girl that attacked us a month ago attacked us again. Kyle beat her but we need you guys to help us question her."

" Why do that when we could kill her?" Cartman asked. He didn't want to question some bitch that beat the crap out of him, he wanted to kill the bitch that beat the crap out if him.

Stan paused at that. Why don't they just kill her? It would be easy and they wouldn't have to worry about her any more. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He couldn't kill her. He couldn't. he remembered when Kyle said he hated seeing people die. Good or bad, he thought that no one deserved to die. He was too nice for his own good.

Daniels eyes widened. She sensed this aura that she sensed before. She closed her eyes and focused on where the aura was coming from. There was Kyle's aura that glowed bright green that looked slightly blue. It meant that he was somewhere between angry and excited. The red head must enjoy fights more than she realized.

There was a blue aura too. It was female so it must be from the "fan girl" Stan was talking about. It was dark blue so she was down right pissed. She didn't know why but it was directed towards Kyle and another male. The other male's aura was grey. She couldn't identify what he was feeling.

Daniel furrowed her eye brows and concentrated. If she focused hard enough, she could get a glimpse of what the person looked like. A image started to form in her mind. She saw aburn hair that was spiked. She gasped once she saw his hazel eyes that pushed her back into reality. " William?!"

* * *

Before you want you to kill me, i have something to say.

I had a mini black out and due to holidasy and homework, i couldnt update this story. I actually took a week writing this. trying to get it just right. Plus, i though we were all going to die on 12/21/12 cause i was conviced when i was 9 by my older sister and little sister and friends. I used to believe everyhting a person told me.

Anyway, HOW DOES DANIEL KNOW WILLIAM?! WHY DID KYLE FEEL EXCITED TO FIGHT?! WHY DONT I HAVE A SANDWICH?!

You'll just have to wait and find out. I want everyone to know that i am only excepting three more characters. Like Daniel and Paulina and William. Only three more. Clocks ticking so you better get too it!

BYE LOVES!


	18. Chapter 18

Kyle threw the blades at Paulina. Paulina summoned a fan and blocked the blades. It went through the fan but the fan stopped it from hitting her. She glared at the red head. It has only been a month, how was he this powerful? How did he even get this much control over his powers?

She knew he had a teacher but even a teacher can only teach you soo much. She shook her head, getting these thoughts out of her head. She needed to focus. If she failed again, father would be furious. She only wants to please him. She only wants his love.

" Your good red head. I'll give you that." She said. " I never had a fight like this before. This is getting….kinda fun."

" Same to you too." Kyle responded with a smirk. He was enjoying himself. Being able to stretch his powers out to its potential and not worry about hurting his loved ones, felt good. Hell, he was getting a feeling in his chest about this fight. And he didn't want that feeling to stop. It was pure pleasure.

Paulina smirk went unseen under her mask. " I am a little sad that I have to end this but everything must come to an end." She raised her hands above her and clapped them together. She pulled them apart slowly and a giant sword formed. She grabbed the handle or the sword and held it in front of her.

Kyle stared at the sword. He didn't know she could summon anything else but fans. Who else knows what else she can summon? He was brought out of his trance by Paulina tried to slice him in half. He barely had enough time to dodge. He somersaulted as the blade tried to cut off his head.

He breathed heavily and glared at Paulina. " That wasn't very fair." He said.

" You can never play fair in a fight red." She snorted.

" Okay but you said it not me." He said with a shrug an then shot his arm up to pull her towards him. She gasped before she let a cry of pain out when he punched her in the stomach. He then threw her down to the earth, where she was met with a face full of earth.

She was going to stand up but Kyle pushed her face back down with his foot. " Alright, now tell me why your after me!" He said and crossed his arms.

William whistled. He wanted to see if Paulina could win without him and she failed. Miserably. She even summoned a sword and she still lost. And he didn't even use his full power! Why she was selected to even capture this red head? She was just screwing up. As usual.

Kyle's head snapped up when he heard clapping. He looked to where the noise was coming from and saw that William was clapping with half closed eyes and a smirk. He was so busy fighting Paulina that he even forgot that that guy was here. He felt kinda stupid now.

" Nice show you put on red." William said and walked closer to Kyle. Paulina took this moment to push Kyle off of her and run behind William, whom she slapped upside the head. " Why didn't you help me before?!" She yelled, furious that he just watched as she got her ass kicked.

William pouted and rubbed his head. " Cause I wanted to see if you truly sucked or not. I was right too. You suck." He said, trying to hold his laughter when she shook in rage.

" I. Hate. You." She growled before pointing at Kyle. " I hate him too!"

" Woah! No reason to be pissed at us since you suck at everything you do!" William said. He chuckled when she looked like she was going to cry. He knew he should've just came without her. He hated girls. Well, girls like Paulina anyway.

" Alright red, lets go! You and me!" William said with a smile.

" Bring it on!" Kyle said with a smile that rivaled Williams.

William teleported behind Kyle and kicked him. However, he was a little shocked to see Kyle stand his ground and barely move from the kick. Kyle wants able to stand his ground when William kicked his face. He sent the red head too the ground, holding his cheek to ease the pain.

He then was caught off guard when Kyle's elbow was jammed in his stomach, knocking the breath right out of him. He was meet with Kyle's foot in his face when Kyle spun and kicked him. A blood trail went down the side of his mouth. He was in a crouch and wiped his mouth.

" Not talking shit now are ya?" Kyle said with a smirk.

William stared at him. He stared at him for a few moments before laughing. Kyle looked at him strangely. Why the hell was he laughing? He just wiped blood from his lip and was laughing? He would go in his to find out why but that would leave him un protective. Giving Paulina or someone else to hurt him. Which he did not want happening.

William continued to laugh before getting extremely serious. He narrowed his eyes, where the shadow of his hair went over his face and he looked extremely pissed. Kyle fought the urge to flinch.

" Your really good. However, you were lucky. Lets see how long that luck last's." With that, William teleported and kicked the red head's back. Then he appeared of Kyle and punched his face in. Kyle caught himself with his telekinetic powers but was kneed in the stomach by William.

Falling to the ground, he laided on his back and took heavy breaths. That guy was so fast! He didn't even see him move. He was in so much pain but he couldn't give up. Daniel taught him better than that. He lifted himself up, shaking from the pain, and stood up on his feet. He was hunched over, his arms hanging and moving when ever he took a breath.

" I can see why he wants you." William said with a satisfied smile. " You don't give up easily. Even with your ass getting handed to you, you don't give up."

" I will never give up to the likes of you! That's like giving up to fatass!" Kyle growled out through the pain. He will never give up to Cartman and he sure the hell wont give up to this bastard!

" Ah yes Cartman. Your frienemy. I'm sure you will never give up to him. Your pride will be destroyed." William said.

Kyle eyes widened. How does he know of Cartman?! This wasn't good. What if he knew about the others? They could be sent after too! He wouldn't let that happen. This was his fight and his alone.

" Your wondering how I know him? Well, I know all of your friends. We've been watching you for a long time. Ever since we found out you had this power. I watched your every movement. I I know your fears, I know your favorite food, and that little kiss your hiding from everyone. It was your first wasn't it?" William asked.

Kyle blushed slightly before glaring at the man. " You were stalking me?!" He yelled.

" Noooo, I was tweeting you on myspace." William rolled his eyes. " Yes! What part of watching you ever since you got these powers did you not understand?"

Kyle growled running towards the auburn head man. He turned his heads into something that looked like a barrel but was silver and sent it crashing into Williams jaw. Williams head moved upward but not his body. Kyle's eyes widened before jumping back. His arms turning back to noramal. He held his glare but inside, he felt fear. Why didn't he fall back? He was sure he hit him hard enough.

Williams head came back down very slowly. He glared before smiling insanely. His smile caused blood to leave his mouth. Kyle than filched, losing his glare and being replaced by fear. So he did hit the guy hard enough. Still, he never wanted anyone to be in that much pain. Even if they deserved it.

He thought William would attack him but he didn't. he just teleported away. Paulina stood there in shock before he reappeared and took her with him. Kyle looked around. Where did he go? He got a slight glimpse in his mind and he knew that he wasn't retreating. He was planning something. He just didn't know what it was.

" Kyle!" He turned around and saw his friends running towards him in worry.

" Guy-ah!" He was cut off when he got trapped in a head lock. William had a giant smile on his face. Kyle arms flew to the arm around his neck and he pulled at it.

" Hehehehe! Shouldn't have dropped your guard for these pathetic ingrates!" William laughed and increased the pressure.

Kyle closed his eyes and pulled harder. He could barely breath! Just how strong was this guy?

" Let Kyle go!" Stan yelled.

" And I'll listen to you because…" William said, as if waiting for answer.

" Because if you don't, I'll kick your ass." Daniel said and crossed her arms.

" I was going to say that." Kenny said with a pout.

" Wait, weren't you dead?" Craig asked.

" Was dead. Came back. I do it all the time. Even when we were babies! No one ca-"

" NOT NOW KINNY!" Cartman yelled, cutting Kenny off.

" Really? Your going to do thiz now?" Christope asked with a raised brow.

" GUYS FOUCS FOR FIVE MINUTES PLEASE!" Stan yelled, silencing the arguments. They got back at the task at hand, getting Kyle back and protecting him from this creep.

William laughed loudly. These were the red heads friends?! They were more pathetic than he gave them credit for. He leaned down to Kyle's ear. " Would you like me to kill them?" He asked in a sadist voice, causing Kyle's eyes to widen. " I'll make you watch. They don't deserve to be alive and their powers are wasted on them."

" No! Stay away from them!" Kyle shouted, struggling even more.

" Go after them you say? I thought they were your friends?" William asked, knowing Kyle said the exact opposite.

" They are! Let me go so I can kick your ass!"

" Heh, I doubt you can even get near my ass." William said and squeezed Kyle's neck so tight that Kyle felt tears sting his eyes. Of course, his friends saw this and felt rage.

" You hurt him and I swear to god I'll kill you!" Stan screamed.

" You should worry about yourself other than red head." Paulina said and appeared behind Stan. Stan gasped but didn't get a chance to turn around. He had a dagger in her hand and stabbed him. Not hard enough to kill him, do to his super strength but it did hurt. A little.

" Ah! You fucking bitch!" He screamed and spun around and smashed his fist in the side of her face. She fell back into a back bend and kicked Kenny, who was behind Stan.

Kenny was pushed back and bumped into Christope. Paulina took this chance to kill to birds with one stone. She kicked their feet out form under them and once Kenny fell on top of Christope, she jumped down on them full strength.

" HOLY MOLY THAT'S GONNA HURT WHEN I PEE!" Kenny screamed when Paulina stomped oh his stomach and balls. Christope was pushed deeper into the ground and groaned when all the weight was on him.

" Die bitch!" Daniel said and attacked Paulina. All though, every punch, kick and move they did was blocked by each other. They were evenly matched. Daniel was going to land a punch when Paulina summoned another dagger and jammed it through her hand.

" Ahhhh! Fuck!" Danile cried and held her right hand to her chest, fighting back the tears of pain. It hurt like a bitch and while she was cradling her hand, Paulina did a round house kick and kicked her in the stomach. Daniel fell to the floor.

Daniel looked up and growled. She would blow her up but everyone was too close to her. If she was to blow her up, it would hurt the others as well. She wouldn't risk that.

Craig fired his energy balls at her. He missed since she used her fan to block it. He was defending Cartman, who was treating Stan's wound. Deep or not, he was going to bleed out if he didn't stop the bleeding.

Kyle was in shock. His pupils were shaking and they were really small. His mouth was open slightly. His friends, his family, they were getting hurt. All because of him and all he could do was stand there because of a stupid head lock!

" Hurts to watch doesn't it red? You wanna help them?" William asked, knowing the answer.

" Shut up." He snapped.

" Oh! Did I strike a nerve? How did it feel to see your best friend to be stabbed?" William asked. Taunting the red head was to see what he would do to save his friends.

" I said shut up!"

" I bet you wish you would do something but you cant! Because you are a worthless! You cant even escape a headlock and now your friends are going to die!" William yelled. That's all it took for the boy to snap.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs. The earth began to move and boulder's rose out of the ground. Trees were lifted up out of the ground. Everything was shaking and droplets of water came out of the lake.

Kyle was shaking in rage. He hated feeling useless. He hated feeling like he wasn't in control. His eyes sparked red before he finally broke out of the head lock. Paulina lost her balance and fell to the floor. Her head snapped to Kyle and saw him still shaking.

" Did you trigger it?" She yelled to William.

" Nope! Something horrible would have to happen fro that to happen." William explained before smiling. " No, I didn't trigger it, but I sure the hell pissed him off."

* * *

HEY!

Okay, do to a review on my other story, Without you, i will no longer make author notes unless nesceerary adn I will not put a day or anything when i will update. You'll get it...when i feel like it. Heh, in all honesty my authors letters dont come often but fuck it.

I would read this and listen to Trade Mistakes By Panic at the disco cause thats what i did and it went so well with the chapter! I was like, damn that was good! I REACHED 80! CAN I GET A WOOT WOOT?! Anyone who does it will get a speacial thnks for particapating in my woot woot.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Stan was looking at Kyle. He never seen the red head like this before. He never seen him in such rage. Not even when he was fighting Cartman. He always looked mad but never like this. He had to admit, he was a little scared. He didn't like seeing Kyle like this.

He sat up, shaking from the pain that shot up through his abdomen form the stab. He noticed Cartman was hovering over him and helped him to his feet. It was hard to stand but he knew he couldn't stay down. His best friend needed him.

" The Jew really has sand in his vagina this time." Cartman commented and looked over to the red head.

Kyle was currently giving hell to William. He wouldn't stop punching him in the stomach and sending things flying at him. William looked to be in pain but it was kinda hard to tell since he wouldn't stop laughing. There was blood so they were guessing he was injured.

Stan looked over to see if the others were alright. Daniel looked pissed and she was still clutching her hand. There was a dagger through her hand but other than that, she was fine. Kenny was helping Christope to his feet and Craig was fighting Paulina.

" Is that all you got?" Paulina asked as she dodged yet another blast.

Craig growled and started to attack with two hands. He only got angrier when she kept dodging. How flexible was she anyway?! It was like she was a freaking snake!

Craig was surprised when Paulina screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He looked around and saw Daniel standing. She was hunched over, breathing heavy. Her hair hanging in front of her eyes. She was missing the dagger from her hand. The blood dripped down her hand to the ground.

" Daniel! Are you alright?" Christope yelled, concerned over his girl.

Daniel just smiled a little before her eyes fell closed and she fell to the hard earth. Christope ran to her and rested her head in his lap. He knew he had to fight but he couldn't leave her side. He didn't know what Paulina might do to her.

Said girl stood up in a crouch position and looked down at her ankle. The dagger went right through the bone. She growled and ripped it out. She stood up through the pain and looked around her. She noticed French boy and army girl was down. The fat one was in front for her including the strong one and the one with a temper. Wait, where was the pervert?

She felt her feet get kicked out from under her. She fell to the ground with a thud. She saw red as she looked up and saw the pervert standing there, smirking at her like a fool.

" Doesn't feel so good when its happening to you does it?" He asked. He knew he was pushing his luck but hey, she caused him a lot of pain and now it was pay back time.

Paulina summoned a sword and swung it at Kenny. Kenny ducked with a " Whoa!" and started to get some distance between them. She threw the sword to the ground and summoned a bow and arrow. She shot repeatedly at Kenny.

" Guys! Not to rush you anything but, YOU COULD HELP ME!" Kenny screamed as he dodged the arrows.

" Craig help Kenny! Cartman, go see if Christope needs help! I'll help Kyle." Stan ordered. The two nodded and went into action. Craig shot at Paulina, who flipped over it and shot at Craig and Kenny with a double flip. Craig blasted the arrow away and Kenny ducked, causing the arrow to go over him.

Cartman was stopping the bleeding on Daniels hand. The wound went all the way through so it would not be easy to fix. She needed a hospital. They would know what to do but if he walked into town, the would report him. He was considered a missing person after all. He would have to make do with what they had.

Stan was trying to help Kyle but it seemed the red head had it all under control. Hits were shared back and forth between Kyle and William. It seemed the battle was over when Kyle spun, kicked William in the face and sent him flying to the ground so fast that when he did hit the ground, a small crater was left.

Kyle panted and hunched over. He was tried. He had a headache from using his powers like that plus, he was drained. He felt as if he could just pass out right there. He turned his head and saw Stan. He smiled weakly.

" Kyle you did it!" Stan shouted with a smile and ran towards his friend. His smile vanished completely off his face when he saw a hand come out of the carter.

Kyle noticed this and turned back around. His eyes widened. William wasn't dead? Or knocked out at least?! He was standing there like nothing happened to him at all! This guy was stronger than he looked.

" Well that was fun red." He said and dusted himself off. " I gotta say I underestimated you. You put up more of a fight than I thought you would of. As much as I would love to continue this." His features darkened and he looked at Kyle. He took off his scarf and held it in his hand like a whip. " I have a job to do."

He teleported so fast that Kyle didn't even see him. He never saw the attack coming. Stan did though. He tried to warn him but he was to late. William was behind Kyle and the scarf grew its length and wrapped around Kyle. The red head could of easily gotten out of it but two things happened that he didn't see coming.

It got tighter and shocked him.

The bolts of energy shocked him to the point of his screaming. Stan ran towards William to try and punch him but the auburn hair male teleported behind him. " I thought you would be better than that Stanly." He said.

" How do you know my name?" Stan demanded and tried to punch William again, only to have his fist caught.

" How you asked? Well, you are close to red over there." He pointed over Kyle, who had tears leaking out of his closed eyes as he continued to get shocked. His screaming did not cease and it stabbed a whole through Stan's body. " We must learn everything about red and who he is closed to. His enemies, his allies, and most importantly, his family." He explained.

" What did you do too his family?!"

" Me? Nothing. Paulina? a lot." He said with a smirk.

Stan paled. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know. He kept repeating that in his head though his mouth asked what did she do to them.

" Lets just say, your going to have to repaint the walls." William said with a sadist smile.

Stan shook in rage and landed a solid punch in the mans jaw. He should of known. They forgotten all about them! Kyle erased himself from their minds but they didn't move. They were still there! What did that monster do to them?!

" Ohhh, did I strike a nerve?" William asked with a laugh.

" I'm going to kill you."

" Sure you will." William said with a eye roll. " Later kay dear? I have a schedule to keep." With that he teleported to Kyle and shut off the shocking process. Kyle fell in his arms. The pain was so great that it knocked him unconscious.

" Paulina! Quiet screwing around and get your ass over here! Were leaving!" William shouted to the girl that was fighting Craig and Kenny at the same time.

She nodded and flipped over Craig. She landed besides William **( AU: She can jump really high and far.) **and grabbed hold of his arm. Stan was running as fast as he could to get them before the disappered to who knows where.

But he was too late.

They were gone before he even reached them. " No! NO! KYLE!" Stan screamed at the top of his lungs and started to punch the ground, making a crater.

" KYLE!"

* * *

Okay who hates me? Noone? GREAT!

I wanna thank Ruby-Guardian, Swagcat4eva, Mollanise, and Natalie for particapating in the woot woot and for always reviewing! :) You guys are awesome! If you want something from me, you get it!

Anyway, Was William bullshitting about Kyle's family or telling the truth? Hey, thats up for you to decide. I dont even know.

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

P.S no longer accepting oc's from anyone. Thats right so dont ask to be in the story even though alot of people didnt...Anyway, hope you enjoy this!


	20. Chapter 20

" KYLE! KYLE!" Stan cried. He was crouched to the ground, his hair covering his face as his shoulders shook. He wasn't crying though, he was filled with complete rage. He couldn't save his best friend. He failed.

The others looked at him sadly. They knew what he was going though because they felt it as well. Problem was, they didn't know how to comfort him. What could they possibly say to calm him down?

Stan stood up, his hands clenched and head still down. " Lets get moving." He said with no emotion. It was like he died when Kyle disappeared. They knew he wanted him back but there was three problems, one they were injured, two they had no clue where they were and three, they had no game plan.

" Listen Stan, I know you want Kyle back, we all do but we don't know where they are. Plus, some of us are badly hurt and need to be treated." Kenny said.

" He iz right." Christope said, still holding Daniel in his arms.

" Every minute we waste, Kyle is getting hurt!" Stan shouted in rage and whipped his head around to look at them. His eyes held rage and unfallen tears. He just wanted to save his friend. Standing here talking was wasting precious time!

" Rushing into a battle will only get us killed Stan. Kyel can handle himself. Right now, we need to heal and then we'll save the him." Cartman said.

Stan looked like he wanted to protest some more but the words died in his mouth. He knew they had a point. What use would they be if they were hurt? But that didn't make it easier to handle. He just wanted to know if Kyle was hurt.

He looked down while the others started to patch themselves up. " She needs a hospital." Craig said while looking down on Daniel.

Christope nodded. He looked down at the unconscious girl. Other than her that, she didn't look to bad. He was bothered by the fact that he didn't know where Kyle was taken to. It would be easier if Daniel was awake. His aura might still be around and then she could track him. But with her out of commission, it made things a hell of a lot harder.

" How are we going to track im?" He asked.

" I'm not sure. Gah, it would be easier if we had someone with Kyle powers." Stan said aggravated.

" Were just going to have to make due with what we got." Craig said.

" I don't know if you noticed but we have a guy with super strength, which is not helpful at the time, energy blasts, still not helpful, a guy who cant die, whatever French boy is and a chick who is not at use because she's unconscious! None of us are useful in this situation!" Cartman pointed out.

" We know Cartman but you saying that isn't helpful!" Stan shouted.

" Then what is helpful?! How the hell are we going to find him if we have no clue where they took him?!" Cartman yelled furiously.

" I...I dont know." Stan said looking down. He never thought about the fact that they had no idea where they took Kyle. He was just hoping they would find him just in time like in the movies. But this wasnt a movie. The good guy cant always win and they cant always save the day. It was a very strong possibly that Kyle would die. But he didnt want to think about. He wouldnt.

" I know you dont know. That is why we should give up."Cartman said and crossed his arms. " Even if we search for him, the odds of finding him are slim at best. We'll probably be wandering for weeks, months or even years before we get an _idea _on where he is."

Stan stared baffled at Cartman. He was giving up already?! They migth of had their differencese but they were stll friends! " How coud you even suggest we give up?!" Stan yelled in rage.

" You know I'm right. We'll never find him." He replied.

" We'll never know until we try." Kenny said, speaking up for the first time since the arguement started.

" He's right. We cant give up before we even try. We'll find him. I'm sure of it." Craig said, agreeing with Kenny.

Cartman groaned. It was like h was the only one making sense of the situation. " Look." He answered finally. " It's not like me to give up but I'm speaking the truth. We all know that Kyle may be dead by now. He may fight well but we dont know what he's up agaisnt or what he's going through right now." Cartman explained.

" I haet to admit it, but hiz'z right. Kyel maybe suffering rite now." Christope said. " We haev no clue where he iz. The likely of finding im is slim at best."

Stan couldnt believe his ears. He knew they were right but he didnt want to believe it. He refused to give up. He wouldnt give up until he was dead. Until his body couldnt move any more and he breathed his last breath, he will never stop looking for his dear friend.

" Stan, you know I'm right. Its hopeless to look for him." Cartman said some what sadly.

" It is never too late." Stan said. " We can still-"

" Wake up Stan!" Cartman shouted, cutting Stan off. " We will **never** find him! We dont even know where the hell they went! They could be at the north fucking pole for Christ sake! Face facts and give up!"

Stan stared at Cartman. He felt his determination to find Kyle leave him. He was right. He knew but didnt want to believe it. " Y-your right. Looking for him is hopeless." He said.

" What?! Stan I cant believe you! We have to look for him!" Kenny said.

" How? We dont even know what direction their going. Let alone their location." He replied. He couldnt meet Kenny's eyes. He didnt want to see the sadness in them.

" Craig! Your still with me right?" Kenny asked hopefully. He wanted someone one his side. He couldnt save Kyle alone.

" Hell yeah. I never give up." Craig said much to Kennys relife. Kenny smiled slightly. His smile disappeared when he realized that that still didnt change the fact that they still didnt know where Kyle was. They needed at least a clue to keep their hope alive. Not like the rest of the group. Minus Daniel who was not even awake.

" Sounds like to me you boys need some help."

* * *

HEY GUYS!

Well, this has been a depressing week. Failing exams, getting hungry for no bloody reason and crying! Im gonna get fat. funny cause everyone tells me im super skinny. Why am i telling you this? Whatever so anyway did you miss me?

I havent been on in a while. Ive been watching naruto with gaara epsiodes. favorite. hes so awesome but i wish he was in it more. i can understnad why he doesnt have many fans. hes barely in it. a couple of epsiodes at best.

...i should shut up now. going into shit you dont care about! :) Unless you do but whatever. Had tests forever so i hope i made this as awesome . ENJOY!


	21. Chapter 21

The group looked where the voice was coming from. It came from a girl that was around their age. She had long black hair that came up to her waist. She had a black tank top and matching mini skirt. Her high heels came all the way up to her knees.

Her eyes were white. They seemed to sparkle as she smiled at the group. " So, your looking for your friend right?" She asked.

" Who are you?" Kenny sneered.

" Temper, temper." She said waging her index finger. " Is that anyway to talk to a lady?"

" Answer the question, _lady."_

" Well, I am Luna." The tanish girl said. She started to walk towards them but stopped when they dropped into a fighting position. She pouted. It seemed they weren't in the trusting mood. Good thing because you only get heartache and a stab in the back if you trust someone. She sighed and took a step back. " I know your not going to trust me but I want to help."

" Why should we trust you?" Criag asked.

" I didn't say you had to trust me. I said I wanted to help." Luna pointed out. Craig growled at her. He didn't have time for this! He wanted to save his love but he had no idea where his love is. Which just pissed him off.

" Well? Help us then." Cartman said and crossed his arms.

Luna shrugged, as if saying " as you wish" and walked towards Daniel. Christope tightened his grip on her as the raven head bent down to look at the girl. She picked up the injured hand and examined it. She was losing blood and if she didn't get help, she would surely die.

She went into her invisible pocket in her skirt and pulled out a very small vile. The vile was dark brown and see through. It held a drop of mysterious liquid. " Only a little bit left." She said to her self.

She poured the last of the liquid on Daniels hand. Christope looked like he was about to yell at her but it died in his throat as the wound started to close. It took a few minutes to close completely. Daniel even looked less paler. Like her blood was restored to her.

" What did you do to er?" Christope asked amazed.

Luna held the vile upside down and shook it. Seeing it was completely empty, she groaned and threw it over her head. " Wha? Oh. I stole that from that girl who stole your friend. Or her father more like it. As to what I did, I just used a healing potion. Man, can that guy make potions or what?" She said more to herself smiling.

" So, you know where the fan girl is going?" Stan asked eagerly.

" Yes."

" Alright!" Kenny fist pumped the air. " We got a lead! Thank you so much for your help!"

" Not a problem blondie."

" Luna." Stan called.

Luna looked at him. " Yes?" She noticed something off about his eyes. They looked like he wanted to know something. Something extremely important. She walked closer to him. " What is it?"

" I want to know your powers, if you have any and can you do me a favor." He said.

Luna smirked and taps her lip. " That depends, can you do something for me?" She asked.

" What do you want?"

" I want to come with you. I have my own score to settle with some one there. He'll pay for what he did." Luna growled to her self. She had a habit of doing that.

" Alright." Stan said. He held out his hand to shake hers. She accepted it. " Now what can you do?"

" Shape shifter. Can change into anyone and anything. Pretty cool if I do say so myself." She said with pride.

" Okay. Now, can you go to this address and tell me what you see? Search the whole house." He knew he was pushing his luck. He just met the girl and now he was acting like they were close friends. But, he had to know if what William said is true. And he prayed to God that that bastard was lying.

" Alrighty. But first, tell me your name." She said after he told her the address.

" Stan."

" Stanny my boy, I'll be back in a flash!" With that, she turned into a bird and flew towards Kyle's house. Stan watched her fly. He clenched his fists and smiled. He knew where Kyle was. He could save him.

The sun was setting as he stared off to where Luna was flying. He whispered something. " I'm coming for you Kyle."

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Anyone get anything special? Get a new sweet heart? I didnt get crap but todays my olders birthday. he would be turning 24. I might not update in March since he died that month. but he was sweet heart. probably why he was born on this day. :)

95. people if i get a hundred, i would be so fucking happy i will explode. So, you enjoy your character? Huh natile? I think i spelled it wrong. To be honest, im trying to fraw a oc of mine and luna was his older sister. then i wanted her in this story. and you helped me get her design together. Thank you!

ENJOY!


	22. Chapter 22

" I'm proud of you Paulina." Paulina felt joy spread through out her body. She was finally able to please her father! That's all she ever wanted to do and she finally succeeded.

" Although, I'm guessing William helped you." The white hair man said all knowingly.

That caused Paulina to growl. Even though it was true, she didn't want to hear it come from her fathers mouth. She wanted to believe he had faith in her to take care of it himself. Obviously, he barely had any faith in her.

" Paulina, don't growl. You know how it annoys me." The white hair man said.

" Sorry." Paulina mumbled.

The white haired man smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and at him. The smile on his face made her want to cry tears of joy. She loved seeing him smile. She barely got to see it. " My child, where is the boy?" He asked.

" He's with William."

" I see." He said. " William, bring the boy in will you." He called.

Not even a second later, William teleported in, holding a very pissed off red head over his shoulder. William looked in pain since the Jew was kicking him but held a smile on his face. " William, why is he awake?" Paulina asked.

" How the hell should I know?! He should be out for a couple more hours and now he's wide awake!" William shouted before groaning in pain. " I swear, this kid has some fight in him!"

"Put me down you bastard!" Kyle screamed. He was trying to get out of Williams hold but his efforts were in vain. That stupid scarf must be restraining his powers. Probably why he couldn't access them at the moment, since it was still wrapped around him.

" Put him down."

William and Pauilna looked at the white haired man like he was insane. Put him down? He would kill them all! Being as mad as he was, he would probably lose control and bring the whole place down. And honestly, they really didn't want to feel his wrath.

" Father are you sure?" Paulina asked. Normally, she never questioned her father's wishes but what he was saying was crazy. She needed to know he was right in the head. Because putting this guy down was pure suicide.

" Yeah dude, are you sure? Why don't you think about this for a moment." William said.

It was silent for a moment. " I thought about it. Put him down." The man said.

William shrugged in a ' if you say so' movement. He dropped the teen to the floor, causing the boy to growl at him and untied him. The moment Kyle was untied, he lifted William and threw him into Paulina. He landed on her with a 'oof'. Paulina glared at him.

" What? You know you love me laying on top of you." William said smugly before being thrown off of her. Paulina stood up, dusted herself and summoned one of her fan's. she was about to throw it but was stopped when a hand raised.

" Father? What is-"

" I'll handle this." He cut her off. He put his arms behind his back and walked towards Kyle. Kyle glared at him. He can sense that this man was very powerful, but something was off about him. He smelled rotten. Like he was a decaying body.

The man stopped in front of Kyle. " Hello Kyle, you can call me father." "Father" introduced himself. He held out a hand for Kyle to shake. Kyle looked at it skeptically. He really didn't think that he would shake this guy's hand did he?

" I see." Father withdrew his hand. " You don't trust us."

" Gee, what gave you that idea? That you hurt me and my friends and even captured me? Why wouldn't I trust you?" Kyle said sarcastically with a eye roll.

Paulina was about to run forward to attack Kyle was yet again, held back by her fathers hand. She didn't understand why he was allowing this boy to disrespect him like that. " I understand. But you wouldn't have came quietly. All we need you to do is help me with my quest and then you'll be free to go." Father said sincerely.

Even though he said it sincerely, Kyle knew he was lying. It was very obvious it was a lie. In every movie he'd seen, plus life experiences, never trust a man that says lines like that. He may be playing it cool but the lie stood out like a tall man among midgets. Why go through all the trouble of capturing him if they were going to let him go?

" I'm sorry to disappoint you _father_." Putting emphasis on father. " But I think I'll go back to my friends. Whatever your quest is, I don't any part of it." He said crossing his arms.

" Oh? Is that so?" Father asked.

" Father please." Paulina pleaded. She didn't want to see what was about to happen.

" William, take my daughter out of the room will you? I must deal with this child." Father said. His voice was filled with anger but his face didn't show any of his emotions.

William nodded, him too in slight fear, and teleported out of the room with Paulina. Leaving the two alone, the two were having a stare down. Both eyes were narrowed and filled with fire. Neither one was backing down.

It all happened in a flash, Kyle didn't even see him move. He was on the floor with a shoe on his skull, pressing down harder with every passing second. " Boy, you will do as I say, understand?" Father said in a demonic voice.

" I understand your about to get your assed kicked, that's what I understand!" Kyle shouted in anger and threw father across the room with his telekinetic ability. He quickly got he quickly got up and looked around the room for a door. Kyle cried out when a claw grasped his neck. The claw tightened it's grip, causing Kyle to struggle and try to rip the claw away.

" You little brat. I don't think you know who your dealing with." Father said. The demonic voice got deeper. It was no longer his old niceish voice. The finger nails of the claw went into his neck, causing Kyle to gasp in pain.

" What's the matter brat? Are you in pain?" Father asked with false worry. His other hand was a claw as well and went to grasp his hair. The hand froze in place. He laughed loudly, it echoed throughout the room. " Trying to use your powers eh? Well it wont work." The hand forced it's way to Kyle's hair and took hold of it.

He released the neck, causing the poor boy to regain his breath. The claw's finger nails pierced Kyle's scalp. Kyle cried out and fell to his knees, with his hands to the wrist of the owner, trying to get him to let go.

Father laughed at the boy's pathetic attempt. " That wont work you know." He said through his laughter. " How bout I punish you for being so rude?" Kyle didn't even get a chance to answer before his face was being slammed down into the concrete floors over and over again.

His blood flowed. It was so warm. It was coming out of his mouth and nose. He felt helpless, in pain, and scared. He was so scared he couldn't even think straight. He felt tears sting his eyes but he refused to let them fall. he'd be damned if he let them fall!

" St-stop it." He croaked out pitifully.

" Hm? The boy speaks?" He asked amused. " Tell me something." He leaned to Kyle's ear. " Are you scared?"

Kyle clenched his teeth and snapped his head towards the bastard. He glared at him, the blood running down his face and was shaking in rage. The bastards head snapped to the side, like he was punched by a invisible force. It happened again and again. Jus like how he slammed Kyle's head multiply times into the ground.

Father's head stopped moving. His face was facing the ceiling. He brought it down slowly. Blood ran out of his nose. The claw tightened it's grip on his hair and yanked Kyle off of his knees. His toes barely touching the ground and his arms hanging at his sides. Kyle glared at him from the corner of his eyes and the man put his face to the right side of his face. Although, the glare wasn't as threatening with the tears in his eyes.

" If you don't behave Kyle, you'll be in more pain than you ever have been in in your life. Do you understand?" Father asked in a deadly calm voice.

" Go rot in the hellish pit you came from you bastard!" Kyle spat.

Father tsk'd. This brat was a thrown in his side. He was indeed powerful but he barely even tapped into his true power. He would have to access it somehow. But how? He smirked to himself once he got an idea. It was heard that sometimes, things get unleashed when a person is put in a life or death situation or watches a precious person die in front of them. Since he didn't have time to try these things at different times, he'll just wait for the boys friends to show up. Since he had a traitor who left this place, he was sure she would help them find this place.

" You have suck a potty mouth boy. I have half a mind to rip it out or sew it shut." He said and with his free hand, wriggled the boy's chin.

" Fuck you!"

" I think someone else will save you that honor, don't you think?" Father asked, causing the boy to blush. " William! Get in here!" He roared.

William teleported inside the chamber. He looked like a nervous wreck. Kyle never even thought the auburn haired man could even look nervous. At least he could get scared and could feel pain. " Y-yes sir?" He stuttered.

" Go inform Chaos to start making a prison for this brat." Father ordered.

William nodded and left. Chaos? Kyle heard of that name when they used to play super hero. No, it couldn't be! Butter's couldn't be here could he? The boy was always worried about getting grounded so he wouldn't even dare leave home! Unless he was kidnapped or had no choice.

" It seems we have some time together." Father grinned sadistly. " Why don't we have some fun?"

Kyle's pupils shrunk and the tears he'd been holding in began to fall. It looked like he will be damned to this bastards fate.

* * *

YELLO!

IM ALIVE!

Ive been very emontionall lately so i couldtn update. But i did at the end of the month! the 28! To the reviwer who asked to butters, i added him. i just need help on how to write him. just tell me how. Anyone wanna kill me for hurting kyle?

steve: I think of someone who would want to kill you.

Pfft! go away steve! im talking to the readers!

steve: whatever.

Anyway, i have a dirty little sercet about this story. that only a couple of know! youll never know it! until the story ends anyway.

ive been watching hetalia and i found out amercia is not the main character! its italy! who knew?! i just found out. i feel very stupid. ...Englands my favorite for some odd reason...

CHO CHO ALL! SEE YOU SOONISH!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I wanted to say something and its important. Now, we all know there are a lot of oc's in this story right? Well, about a hand full of them that are going to be added are mine. I'm getting a tablet soon so I'll be able to draw on the computer soon and post it on deviant art. The characters that are mine are going to be in a comic, cause their mine. Luna will be it too. If that's alright with the creator. You know who you are. If anyone else wants their character to be in my comic, which is under construction in my sketch at the moment, tell me! Remember, their stories may change due to it being my comic but Luna's story wont. Just wanted to say that. Okay. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It was dark. There were no stars in the sky. The moon was gone too. If it wasn't for the little fire they made, it would be pitch dark. Daniel woke up a few hours ago. Stan was relived that she was alright. At least one of them were.

Informed her what happened after she passed out. She was so pissed that a few trees blew up. Christope had to calm her down before her rage killed them all. The group said nothing as the sat near the fire. Nothing was really needed to be said, nor did anyone want to say anything. What were they suppose to talk about anyway? School? Homework?

They heard a crow squawk and the turned to see a crow land next to Cartman. The crow shifter into the form of Luna. She did not look happy. If anything, she looked sad. She was ghostly pale. She sat next to Cartman and looked at Stan. " Well?" Stan asked.

Luna shook her head and nodded it in the other direction. Stan took a guess what that meant. It meant she didn't want to say it in front of the group. Stan nodded and stood up. Luna leaned back, did a hand stand and flipped over onto her feet. They began walking away from the group.

" Hey! You don't even know this chick for a day and you already keeping with her?!" Cartman yelled furiously. " Are you an idiot?!"

Stan looked at the fat boy. His face was neutral. You can tell that his eyes said he needed to this. Cartman wanted to argue but bit his tongue. No good would come of it anyway. He just didn't want them trusting this chick so easily. " Fine, do whatever you want." He scoffed. " But don't come crying to me when you get you ass kicked."

Stan nodded and continued to walk. When they were out of hearing range, Luna spoke. " It was a bloody mess in there." She said.

Stan paled. That was not what he wanted to hear. " How so? Was it like a mess of dishes and such or…..you know?" Stan asked.

" I have to say both. Everything was a mess. There…it was everywhere." Luna said and shook slightly.

" Oh my god." Stan said.

" There was a man and a women there. What was left of them anyway. They had slashes all over their bodies. Their necks were slit and they had cuts over their torsos and chest. The blood was stained on the wall." Luna explained and shook even harder.

Kyle's parents. How were they suppose to tell him when they rescued him? Where would he even go? His family was dead. Wait, where was Ike? " Was there a little boy there? With black hair and blue eyes?" Stan asked.

Luna shook her head. " No. I checked the entire house, there was no little boy there." She said.

Ike. He could still be alive! But if he wasn't at the house, where could he be? At the moment, Stan didn't care. As long as he was alive and fine, he didn't care. He was worrying on how Kyle would react to this information. Shaking his head, he rid himself of the thoughts. He had to focus on one task at a time. Find Kyle, save him, tell him, find Ike. That was what he had to do.

" Alright, thank you Luna." Stan said.

Luna smiled sadly. " Don't thank me yet. We still have to save your friend. Should we tell your friends?" She asked.

He shook his head. If he told them, their mind would be off task. He'll tell them later. They would probably punch him for not telling them but he'll face that consequence when he crossed that bridge.

The two walked back to the group. The gang looked up at them as they stood next to each other. " Alright, this is what were going to do, were going to rescue Kyle from those bastards, and kill the bastard who wanted him in the first place. Then destroy that place from the inside out. Any questions?" Stan asked.

Kenny raised his hand. " Yeah um, where do we even go to find Kyle?" He asked.

" Easy, you follow me." Luna pointed to herself.

" Okay. How do we get there?"

" We walk. Duh." Cartman said while rolling his eyes.

Kenny stuck his tongue out at him. He didn't have to be a dick about it. " How long will it take us?" He asked.

" That all depends on ow fast we move." Christope answered.

" How do we even know we'll make it there in time?"

" Kenny, your sounding very doubtful. It annoying me. Knock it off." Craig and Daniel said at the same time.

Kenny flinched a little. It wasn't really his fault, he was just worried. He had no doubt they will find the place, it was just he was scared of not making it there in time. He feared his friend will already be dead by the time he got there. " I'm sorry." He said looking down.

" Its alright. We know your just worried. We'll save him in time, don't worry." Stan said reassuringly.

Kenny nodded. " Alright, we'll leave at dawn. Or now, if you want to." Luna said.

Judging how they looked at her, she guessed they wanted to leave in the morning. " Okay, we'll leave at dawn." She said before laying on the ground and closing her eyes.

They gang soon followed in suit. They slept throughout the night, waiting for dawn to arrive.

* * *

I wasn't going to write anything here but now i am. my aunt danced in my room. did the charlie brown. this is what i get for playing music. she did it so badly too.

Anyway, OVER A HUNDRED! OMFG!

I WANNA THANK ALL THE LOVELY AND ATTRACTIVE PEOPLE WHO MADE THIS POSSIBLE! I WANNA THANK EVERYOEN WHO REVIEWD! WOULD NAME THEM BUT THATS ALOT OF NAMES! ILL DO IT ON THE FINAL CHAPTER.

THANK YOU!


	24. Chapter 24

" Stan, wake up. Stan." Stan heard his name being called. He opened his eyes half way before squeezing them shut. He reopened and swallowed to moisten his dry throat. He saw Luna leaning over him.

" Luna? Is it dawn already?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

She nodded. She jerked her thumb over to the others. They were sleeping soundly. It was a shame to wake them up but Kyle needed them. Luna stood up and walked over to Kenny. She nudged him with her foot.

" Mommy I don't wanna wake up, school is for pricks." Kenny groaned sleepily.

Luna smiled and crouched next to the blond. She shook his shoulder gently until he sat up. " I don't waaaannnnnnaaaaa." He whined.

" Do you want to save Kyle or sleep?"

" I wanna save Kyle."

" Then quite your bitching and go wake up fatass."

" Ay! I'm awake you know! And I'm not fat you bitch, I'm big boned!" Cartman yelled.

" And I don't have tits." Luna said with a eye roll.

Cartman grumbled while Kenny laughed. Luna was about to wake up Christope and Daniel but they both sat up. Leave it to them to already be awake. All that was left was Craig. Stan was the closest to him so he decided he should be the one to wake him up.

Stan walked over to Craig and shook his shoulder. Craig eyes opened slowly before looking at who woke him. Stan's face expression was unreadable, just like Craig's. The two still didn't get along but they tolerated each other.

" Listen Craig, I know we don't get along but we have to work together in order to save Kyle. We have to help each other." Stan said.

" I know."

" So no fighting until we get him back alright?"

" You really care about him don't you?" Craig asked randomly.

Stan was taken back. He didn't expect that. " Of course I do! He's my best friend!" Stan shouted quietly, he didn't want the rest of the gang to know what they were talking about.

Craig shook his head. " No, I mean more than a friend." Stan didn't understand what Craig was implying until he thought about. More than a fri-oh no! he didn't like Kyle like that! Did he? No, impossible! He would never…..he wouldn't….he did. The more he denied it, the more he felt a burning in his chest.

He brought his hand to his heart. Lately, whenever he thought of Kyle, his heart would beat faster. He wasn't sure when it started to happen but somewhere over the years, he fell in love with the fiery Jew.

" You do don't you?" Craig answered for him.

" I…I think I do." Stan said in a whisper.

" I knew."

Stan's head snapped his head up and looked at Craig. He knew? Before he himself knew of his own feelings?! " How'd you-"

" Alright guys, lets move out! Were burning day light!" Luna shouted, cutting off Stan. " Were heading North West."

" We'll discuss this later." Stan said before walking up to Luna. " How far do we have to travel?"

Luna's eyes rolled up in thought. She snapped her fingers as she remembered the location. " Not to far. Their hideout is located at Mt. Lincoln. We should make it there in three days. Tops." Luna explained.

As much as Stan hated leaving Kyle in their clutches that long, he knew it was their only option. It was a lot faster than if they were trying to find him on their own. He was lucky he was able to get to the place that fast.

" Alright. Lets move out."

* * *

Boring i know. Next chap will be better.

on another note, I GOT ACCEPTED TO A KICK ASS HIGHSCHOOL! OMFG! I WAS NEVER HAPPER IN MY LIFE! I get to periods of art in that school! its in the city too! I thought i didnt get in. All i said was, a boo to the ya. im so fricking hype that i wanted to update.

P.S. Monalisa, you want your character in my comic or story? Cause i wasnt sure. Ill do both but i want to clarifie first. Kay?

112! Holy shit! I never knew this story was so good! Im glad you enjoy! Try to tolerate this chapter. I know its boring but it will get better after this. Not all chapters can have action. :)


	25. Chapter 25

Kyle was leaning up against a stone wall panting. He was glaring up at Father. This father guy was a freak. A monster. The white haired man was not a man at all, but demon. At least, that's what he looked liked to Kyle.

The man was now dark purple and his white hair was gone. His chest was showing and his hands and feet had claws. What really freaked Kyle out was the wings on father's back. They were large, even when folded. He had cuts over his chest and face.

Although, that was nothing compared to Kyle.

Kyle's face was covered in blood. His nose was bleeding and he had black and blues. His right arm was broken. He held it to stop the bleeding when that damn wing stabbed him. His legs were wobbling, barely able to hold his weight, let alone walk. Kyle turned his head to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood.

He was in so much pain. He wanted this to end. He wanted to go home. " You look to be in pain boy." Father said. " Lets quit this game, it has become quite tiresome."

Kyle's glare intensified. Was he toying with him?! Nobody toyed with him, nobody! " This isn't pain." Kyle sneered. Father 'hmm'ed' and looked at the red head. Kyle looked at him with fire in his eyes. " I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT PAIN IS!" He screamed punching Father in the face.

Father looked at the boy in rage. " _HOW DARE YOU?!_" He shouted in rage. His left wing expanded and went to stab the boy. Kyle raised his unbroken arm and stopped it, mere inches away from his face.

" No, HOW DARE YOU!" Kyle yelled and bent the wing. Father screamed in agony and fell to his knees. He continued to scream as Kyle ripped his wing off.

" You wanted me for my power. You wanted to use me and thought I was a push over. You thought I was a easy target!" Kyle yelled. " But you were wrong. If you thought I was just going to let you beat the crap out of me, then you had another thing coming!" Kyle lifted the bastards head up and slammed it down into the floor. He did it repeatedly, like how he did to him.

" How does it feel huh?! How does it feel to be used for someone else's sick pleasure?! TELL ME HOW IT FEELS YOU FUCKER!" Kyle cried in rage and slammed Fathers head in the ground extra hard. He saw a pool of blood form around his head.

Panting, Kyle smiled to himself. He killed him. He killed him! His smile dropped. He killed him. A person. Sort of. He just took the life of a man. Tears formed in Kyle's eyes as he sunk to his knees. He just took someone's life. Even though he deserved it, he felt horrible for killing a man.

" What have I done?" He asked himself, looking at his hands. The tears began to fall. He covered his face with his hands as he cried. His shoulders shook as he sobbed in his hands.

" You did nothing boy."

Kyle's head snapped up and he looked towards where the voice was coming from. Father was standing behind him, looking as pissed as ever. Kyle felt fear and he felt relived. He felt relived because he didn't kill a man and fear because Father looked like he wanted to kill him.

" H-how? How are y-you still a-alive?" Kyle stammered in fear.

" How you ask?" Father asked with a sick smile. " Well, you have to be alive in order to die now, don't you?"

Kyle's eyes widened. That's why he smelt like a decaying body. He was a decaying body! He was dead. But if he was dead, then how the hell was he still walking around?

" I suppose your wondering how I'm walking alive." He said, reading Kyle's mind. " Well, years ago I was dying. Paulina was 6 years old. I met a young women, she was so beautiful. She carried a infant with her. I remember her healing my body. I don't know how but she had these powers, they were healing powers.

She saved my life. Though the process had one problem, I had to continually go to her so she could fix my body. She was murdered about 7 years later. That's why my body smells. Because its slowly dieing from the inside out." Father explained with a sick sadist smile.

" That doesn't explain why your not dead." Kyle said, backing away from Father.

" I suppose it doesn't." Father said. " Her powers had some side effects I guess. Even though my body is slowly dying, she made it able to withstand a lot. It's a hell of a lot stronger than your body."

" I get it now." Kyle said looking down. " Your body is stronger even though its dying. That's why its hard to hurt you, let alone kill you."

" Your correct. But it wont help you. Nothing can help you now!" Father kicked Kyle in the chest. The blow sent Kyle into the stone wall, cracking it on impact.

Kyle trembled in pain. His bled and the blood ran down his face. His eye was closed and the other looked like it was about to close. Father walked closer to Kyle and bent to his eye level. He caressed the gingers face. " Your power will help me make my body hole. With that thing inside of you, I shall live forever. As a bonus, I can rule this pathetic planet with an iron fist!" He cackled.

" Bastard, I wont let you get away with this!" Kyle croaked out.

" You'll probably be dead by the time I'm up to the world damnation part. But if you are still alive, I will make you into a solider." Father said.

" Father, the cell is ready." Paulina said I fear.

He nodded and smirked down the teen. " Time to go. Oh, and yes, your little friend Butters is mine now." He said evilly.

Kyle's eyes widened. So he was here. He wondered if they brainwashed him or if he came of his own free will. Before he had a chance to ask, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

His vision became clouded and fuzzy before the world around him became black and full of darkness.

* * *

Hey! WHO MISSED ME?!

Crickets

steve: You just beat the shit out of Kyle and your asking who missed you? Wow.

Shutup! im sure they dont want to murder me that bad just because i put kyle through hell.

steve: readers, she's barely getting started.

Okay now go away! anyway, i updated quickly because the other chapter annoyed me. i didnt like it but it needed to be written. SO I GIVE YOU ACTION!

116. i never thought i could get that much! ENJOY THE AWESOMER CHAPTER!


	26. Chapter 26

Kyle groaned in pain before opening his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. His body ached all over. That Father guy really knows how to pack a punch. He looked around and realized he was in a container. From what he can see, it was a square container. The four walls were made of what looked like glass. He stood up and saw he almost touched the ceiling.

They didn't give him a lot of room. Their trying to limit his ability. He smirked to himself. He could get out of this no problem. He out stretched his arms in front of him and focused on the glass shattering. Before he could even shatter the glass, he was shocked. His arms fell to his sides and he fell to the ground.

" What the hell?" He asked himself in pain. Why didn't the glass shatter? Why was he shocked. He reached up and noticed a collar was on him. " How did I not notice that?" He tried to yank it off but all he felt was pain. Every time he yanked the collar, it hurt the back of his neck. Sighing in defeat, he lowered his arms.

He looked through the glass and saw all kinds of devices. A lot of them look like torture devices. He saw chains hanging from the ceiling. He turned his head and gasped at what he saw. There was a girl hanging from the ceiling. She was wearing her birthday suit and was covered in blood. Her hair matched Father's hair and it was long, it stopped near her ankles. By the way her body looked, she looked about his age. Her eyes were unmoving as they were wide open.

" Hey, are you okay?" He asked, praying she was alive.

" Don't bother, she cant hear you."

Kyle whipped his head around and saw that bastard who put him in this cell. " You!" He hissed. " What is this place? Where am I? What did you do her?"

" Slow don't on the questions lad! I cant keep up." Father said. He was still in his demon state.

" Why don't you go back into your less freaky state?"

" Because of you, I have to heal this form before going back to the other one I enjoy. Why? Does this form bother you?" He asked leaning closer to where Kyle's face was.

" No, I'm just tired of looking at your ugly face."

" Clever."

" I try. Now tell me where I am." Kyle demanded.

" Very well. Your in my creation room. Its where I create things such as mutants. I change humans into mutants and sometimes, mutants into humans. It's a real work of art if I do say so myself." Father said in pride.

" Keep telling yourself that."

" Be silent boy!" Kyle shut up real quick. He did not want a repeat of what happened. " Now then, the girl over there is my daughter."

" You already have a daughter."

" She's not my daughter. Not my true daughter anyway." Father said.

" What? But you treat her like your daughter-"

" She means nothing to me. All she is, is a playing piece in my game." He cut Kyle off. " Hell, her real father was murdered when she was 3. I took her in and raised her as my own." He said before turning his attention on the white haired girl. " This one however came from me. She was just so weak when she was born and she just died. However, since she has my genes, she can age. I've been keeping her body alive and healthy for so long. I will give her the gift of life, but you can help me." He looked at Kyle. " You can give my little girl life."

Kyle shook his head. " No, I cant. Even if I wanted to, how would my power bring a girl back to life? I'm not as strong as you say I am."

" No matter. She's not really important to my plans anyway." Father said. " Besides, you don't really get a say in the manner. Its all up to me."

" Bastard."

Father turned around and saw Pauilna standing there with her fist clenched. " Do I mean so little to you?! All I wanted was your love! I'm not even your fucking kid! No wonder you never cared me! But this bitch" She pointed the white haired girl. " Is the center of your attention and she's dead!"

" Paulina you wouldn't understand." Father said softly.

" Your right, I wouldn't. I don't even want to understand." Paulina said quietly. Tears came to her eyes. The tears ran down her face.

" Paulina-"

" I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" She screamed and ran away. Father watched her run before sighing, he rubbed the bridge between his eyes. He's going to have a lot of explaining to do when he went to talk to her.

" That what happens when you don't scan the area before you start talking shit about people." Kyle said. He felt slightly bad for Paulina but she put him through enough shit. She had to learn the truth sooner or later. Might as well be now.

Father glared at Kyle. He was about to speak when William teleported in the creating room. " What?" He growled .

" The boys friends are near by. They should be here within a days time." William said.

" Good." He turned his attention to Kyle before smiling. He didn't like that smile. " Lets have some fun with you, shall we?"

* * *

HELLOOOOO!

It took me so many hours to write this! First, i was writing and i had well over 1000 words and then i realized something, I wrote paulina in her room waiting for her father to finish beating the shit out of Kyle when she walked in the room to inform the cage was ready! stupid right?! then i had brain block then i got an idea and boom! chapter.

i just had an Easter egg hunt. i found three eggs. ashley, older sis, found three, alexies, little sis, found five. she had ten dollars. ash had three. i found one. we all found candy but i dont eat candy. my sister dragged me away from the couch to find an egg. mini play fight happened and i still found the egg!

steve: They dont give a shit.

Screw you. well, enjoy the chap!

p.s. anyone wondering what my name is? lets have a contest! first person to guess my name correctly gets a prize! Im not paying so free story!

Steve: cheap

everyone this is steve, the asshole who's my friend for an odd reason.

ENJOY AND DONT FIND ME CRAZY!


	27. Chapter 27

Luna narrowed her eyes. She was trying to see how far away they were from their destination. She saw the outline of the mountain and smiled to herself. They were close. shouldn't take more than an hour to get there. She couldn't wait to make that bastard regret what he did.

She got up from her crouch position and stood up on the branch she was standing on. She jumped off the branch and fell to the ground. She landed in front of the group in a cat like position. The group looked up and looked at her. " We should be there in no less than an hour." She said.

She walked over to Stan and sat down next to him. Even though they were close, they needed to rest and eat. Though none of them really wanted to, they knew it wouldn't do any good if they were tired and hungry. There was an awkward silence as they ate. " Sooooooo, tell us about yourself Luna." Kenny broke the silence.

Luna looked at him in surprise. She was somewhat shocked he asked. She thought they would've asked way sooner but they didn't. She sorta hoped they wouldn't ask. But hey, if she didn't, they wouldn't trust her as much as they did now. She didn't want that. " Okay." she said. She crossed her legs and looked at the teens around them. " Well, first thing you gotta know about me is that I'm older than all of you."

" Wha? You look 16 or 17." Craig said.

" Yes but I'm actually 18." She giggled slightly at their surprised faces. " Surprised?"

" Shit yeah." Cartman said, his mouth agape.

" I'm guessing you look like this because of your powers?" Daniel asked.

" My powers come in handy." She said with a smile before she continued her story. " My mother and father were murdered in front of me. Along with everyone else I held close to my heart. My friends, adults, everyone in my small town were killed. I watched them all fall." She said sadly.

" Why didn't you help em?" Christope asked. " I mean with yor powers, you could of saved em."

Luna laughed bitterly. " I didn't even know I had them at the time! It wasn't until he attacked me did I know I had them."

" You had it rough." Kenny said in sympathy. " If you don't mind me asking, who is "he"?"

Luna was about to answer when they heard a twig snap. Their heads snapped around and saw a blond boy. Everyone except Luna, Daniel and Christope's eyes widened. " Butters?" Stan called.

Butters looked up at then. He was wearing his Professor Chaos outfit. Only it was made of metal, not tin foil like he wore when they were kids. His baby blue eyes looked dull and lifeless. What happened to their childhood friend? " Butters? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Kenny asked as he stood up and walked closer to the shorter boy.

" Nothing is wrong Kenny. Just thinking." He said. His voice was monotone. Completely out of character compared to his cheerful yet timid voice.

" About what?" Kenny asked as he stood in front the blond.

" Oh, nothing important. Just wondering how to kill you. That's all."

Kenny took a step back and stared wide eyed at Butters. " Butters-AH!" He yelped in pain as a sharp metal piece of Butters clothing stabbed his shoulder. He held his shoulder in pain and looked up at Butters in confusion.

" Kenny get back!" Luna cried, running forward to help her comrade.

" Luna! What's wrong with Butters?!" Stan yelled. He yelped and ducked as a sharp metal piece almost stabbed him in the face.

' _He couldn't have perfected that thing yet. Right?'_ Luna thought to herself. She rolled forward to avoid getting stabbed. " I don't know! But I'm about to kick his ass!" She growled in rage.

" Don't hurt him!" Craig yelled.

" Why the hell not? He's gonna hurt us if we don't hurt him!" Cartman argued.

" Just because you don't care about him, that doesn't mean we don't!" Craig yelled.

Luna blocked their arguing out and slid across the ground floor. She went under Butter's legs and took his legs out from under him with her hands. She twirled on her hands and jumped into a fighting position. Kenny stared at her in amazement and Butter's got up with a growl. " Father said you were a traitor." He said and glared at Luna from the corner of his eye.

" Oh he did? He was always the one to point out the obvious."

" Is this all for him? Because you found out he joined?" Butter's asked as he turned around to face her.

" Yes. All because of him! He knew what he did and yet Father let him join! That was when I opened my eyes and realized what we were doing. Were ruining lives! Making us no better than him!" Luna yelled at Butter's.

" He went on his first mission two days ago. I was surprised. He wasn't even here for a week and he went out on the field. I can see why you hate him. I hate him too. He makes it harder for the rest of us. I'll kill him once I finish you." He said.

Luna smirked. " Not if I kill him first." With that, she charged at the blond. With a battle cry, she punched Butter's with all her might. She gasped in pain when her fist connected with metal. Blood ran from her knuckles as she shook and pain. She pulled her fist back and held it. She looked at her hand and smiled sadistly at it. " I had worse." She turned into a mouse and ran under the shield and kicked Butter's in the jaw.

She smirked in victory as Butter's lost his balance and fell. She glared at the others. " Feel free to join anytime guys!" She growled.

" What-oh yeah! Sorry!" Stan apologized. He ran forward and punch the ground. The ground shook, causing Butters to fall again. Christope disappeared and reappeared behind Butter's and stomped on his back. He twisted an arm behind his back to restrain.

The group huddled around Butter's, looking down at him. The watched the teen struggle against Christope's hold. " What's wrong with him?" Cartman asked.

Luna looked long and hard at the boy before sighing. " This isn't your friend." She said.

" What?! That doesn't make any sense!" Kenny shouted.

" I know that." She snapped. " But Father is known for doing un holy things. I just cant believe he succeeded this time."

Craig narrowed his eyes at her. " Butter's said you used to work for this father guy. And considering you know how to get to their base and said you left, I'm guessing he told the truth."

Luna nodded. " It's true. I did used to work for him. But it was only because I was lost and confused when my family died! I was only 12." Luna said, trying to find an excuse to why she joined.

Stan put a hand on her shoulder. He could understand a little. It was like when Wendy dumped him in 4th grade. He felt lost and confused. She probably was extremely lost and confused when her family and friends died. He smiled at her a little and she smiled back. " This thing in front of us, is not your friend." She said.

" You said that." Cartman grumbled.

" I know. This is a copy. The real Butter's is probably somewhere in the base. Father was always working on a project that could take mutants powers and turn them into a different person. It's a painful process but not life threatening. He's probably still alive, just in a cage. Probably." She explained. She doubted Butter's was still alive but she didn't know how the process worked. She just knew this much because she witnessed it before.

" Great, we have to save the Jew and the fagot now. Weak." Cartman complained.

" Fagot is a hate word." Daniel said.

" Suck it bitch."

" Alright, lets get a move on." Stan said before looking down at "Butter's". " What about him?"

Luna looked at the copy. If she let it go, it will just try and kill them. If would be best if they got rid of it. " Kill him." She said simply.

" No." Stan said firmly, glaring at the blackett. He was surprised she would even suggest that!

" I'll do it. We cant have him running around. He could inform father and have us killed on sight. Kill. Him." She repeated.

Stan bit his lip. He didn't want to but, if he endangered his friends lives, he had to. But no one deserved to die. (** personality I believe that's bullshit but it fits with the story)** He looked at the others for help. They looked at each before Daniel answered.

" Kill him. Better safe than sorry."

He nodded and gave Luna permission. She took out her knife and held it above the clones neck. " I'm sorry." She whispered. " May you rest in peace." She brought the knife down.

Ending his life.

The team walked into a open field in silence. The mountain was visible now. It had only been one hour ago when they took a life. They couldn't believe they even did it. The only ones really effected by it was Kenny, Stan, and Craig. Cartman killed before along with the others. Shit happens and something must be done when it does happen.

They walked in front of the mountain and looked at it. Everyone except Luna looked around for the base. Just open field. Were was the base? " Where is it?" Cartman asked the number one question on everyone's mind.

Luna ignored him. She walked forward and took out her knife again. It was still coated with the copy's blood. She punched the rock and a scanner popped out. She put the blood coated knife on the scanner. A buzzing sound was heard before it dinged. The scanner disappeared and part of the rock in front of them opened up, revealing grey metal and darkness.

" Ooohhhhh." They all said.

" Alright guys, ready to go save your friends?"

They nodded. Luna smiled, at least they weren't cowers. " Okay guys listen closely." She started." Stay together and DO NOT go off on your own. This place is crawling with baddies and if you get cornered by one of them, there is a high chance you will die. Please, stay close and quiet." She pleaded.

" Don't worry. Will be fine." Christope said, calming her nerves.

She nodded. She was scared she would relive the hell all over again. She prayed for the first time in a long time they would stay safe. She walked inside and the others followed. The doors slammed shut behind them, causing them to jump.

" Oh, did I mention we get lock inside and have to find different way out?" She asked.

" NO!" They shouted/whispered.

" Oh. Well, shit."

* * *

THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR MY MOM!

Steve: Why?

Its her birthday.

steve: Oh yeah. its April 14. happy birthday mom.

That was a sad birthday thingy.

steve: fuck off.

Anyway! who likes the chap? this chap was actually for mollanise. why? cause i wanted it to be. SO SUCK IT UP BITCHES!

Steve: your mean today.

Not as mean as my aunt.

Steve: no one is.

Ikr? anyway, what is father doing with kyle?! who fucked luna's life?! why do i leave you guys hanging?! I dont know, i get happy off it. am i doing good on the story? cause i get kinda sad when i read other stories with hundredths of more reviews by these chapters. but then i realize, im okay at writing and this is technically my first story.

Steve: She erased her first like the dumbass she is.

whos mean now?

Steve: you.

Piss off.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM EVEN THOUGH YOU DONT COME ON THE SITE! I drew her s picture with my anime characters from my comic STILL under construction! Im trying to teach myself to draw them in different positions.

ENJOY THE CHAP!

p.s. I learned how small to write in order to get long ass chapters. 12. thats the letter size. YAY ME!

Okay, now bye.


	28. Chapter 28

" I cant believe you didn't tell us the door locks behind us sooner!"

" Well I'm sorry Stanny boy, I forgot! Sue me!"

" Well thiz isn't going to end well."

" Ya think?"

" Guys! May I remind you were looking for Kyle in the bad guys hideout?!" Kenny shouted as quietly as possible. Luna currently had her fist in the air, looking ready to punch Stan as Stan was getting ready to punch back. Everyone else just looked annoyed or bored. Kenny face palmed. This was not going to end well. " Guys, will you please focus for the time being?!"

The group mumble a yes. " Great. Luna, can you please guide us? I would like to find Kyle and get the hell out of here as soon as possible." Kenny said.

Luna stuck her tongue out at him and started to lead the group. The place was dim. Barely enough light to see. They had to put their hands on the wall in order to be sure where they were going. Judging by the feeling, the walls were made of metal. This place was creepy. How the hell were they suppose to find Kyle in this place? It was so big!

" Soooooo, any ideas where Kyle could be?" Craig asked.

" Nope."

" You have no idea where Kyle is?!"

" Nope."

" That's not good." Daniel said. That made things way more difficult. It will take even longer to find Kyle because they didn't even have a clue to where he was. It couldn't really get any worse than this.

" So, did you hear Paulina cry?" Some one said.

The groups eyes widened. They looked around for somewhere to hide and they saw a metal door. They ran inside it and shut the door quietly. " Yeah, so what?" A male voice said.

" I must be awful to find out your father isn't your father." A female voice said.

" Who gives a shit? She deserves it! She was always looking down on the rest of us, just because of who she thought her dad was. The bitch deserved it." Now that the two were passing the door, the group was able to hear that the male voice was William.

" Wow you're a dick."

" I hate her. I'm always a dick to people I hate."

" Whatever."

The two's footsteps grew quieter before they were gone. Luna blew a sigh in relief. She was glad they were gone. She turned around to tell the others they should keep moving but found them staring at something. She extended her arm to find a light switch and when she found one and flipped it open, she too was staring at what was ahead of them.

People. Tons of people in orbs. All of them were in fetal positions and floating in what appeared too be in green water. " What the hell?" She whispered to herself.

" Luna, what the hell is this?" Stan asked furiously.

" How the hell should I know?"

" Because you only left this place a few days ago! That means you have to know what's going on!" Cartman yelled.

" Well I don't know okay? In order to know about…_this_, you have to be high in the ranks! I was only a rank three!" Luna shouted to defend herself.

" I don't trust you." Craig sneered.

" You wanna stop trusting me now?" Luna questioned. " Hate to break it to you guys, I'm all you got. If you wander around this place without me, you would get caught and killed before you even get close to Kyle."

Glares were sent to her. They didn't trust her. They really couldn't. Sure she had it rough but after helping these people, she was untrustworthy. But, if she was to betray them, she would of did it by now. " I hate to admit it but she's right." Cartman said.

" What?" Stan said in shock.

" Listen, I am a evil mastermind and if I was going to betray you, you would be betrayed. Plus, she told us her secrets, her powers and even saved us. It doesn't help the fact that she's as surprised to see this place as we were. Lets just trust her for now." Cartman said even though he was pissed at admitting she was right.

" Wow fatass, never thought you would stand up for a person. Let alone a girl. You must be growing up!" Kenny said happily and slapping Cartman on the shoulder while wiping a false tear.

" S-shut up Kinny!"

" Thank you Eric." Luna said with a smile.

Cartman blushed and looked away grumbling. " Now from what I can see, or read, these are subjects. Mutants. I think Father is going to use them someway. Wish I had an idea on what he is doing." She said in curiosity. She looked away from the tag that held from one of the orbs and held her chin in thought. What was that bastard up too?

" There has to be more than thirty here. Way more and they're all naked- Kenny you look at the girl and I will kill you, Father must be doing what he did to Butters with these people!" Luna said happily for discovering what they were used for.

" Okay, we know that much so where's Kyle and Butters?" Kenny asked.

" Butters must be among these people. We'll free them after we find Kyle." Luan said with a smile.

" I will stay heare. One of us will have to know where thiz room iz." Christope volunteered to stay. He would make sure these people stayed safe.

" Guys! I sense Kyle! He's in pain!" Daniel shouted in worry for her friends life.

" Alright, Daniel, lead the way." Stan said. Daniel kissed Christope before running out, Luna followed, leaving the four friends behind.

" In case we don't make it back, I want you guys to know, I'm glad I spent my childhood with you guys." Stan said with a smile.

" Me too." Kenny said.

" Guys don't get all gay and start crying and shit, we'll make it back. We've been in hotter water." Cartman said, determined they would live this battle.

" Right." Craig nodded. " Lets save the tears for later and lets go kick some ass!"

* * *

The group felt like they walked for hours. They were following Daniel as she followed Kyle's aura. They were glad to have her. They were making faster progress than they would have without her. And with Luna telling them when people were coming and using her powers to get info on where Kyle was, they were making even more progress! But they were moving so slow for their own tastes, they wanted to find him already!

Daniel stooped in front of a wall. The others stopped behind her. " What? Why did we stop?" Kenny asked.

Daniel didn't answer. She looked lost in thought, or at least confused.

" Are you going to answer or not?!" Cartman asked extremely annoyed.

Daniel's eyes flashed before narrowing and blowing up the wall. " HOLY SHIT!" Stan shouted in shock as he jumped back. " WHAT THE HELL?!"

Daniel ignored him and ran in. The others looked at each other and ran in after her. They stopped when they saw something that will never be erased from their heads.

Kyle. Kyle was covered in blood. It was all over. He sat in a cube like box with chains around his wrist, ankles and neck. He looked dead to the world. The bodies on the floor and hanging on the walls made them want to vomit. Organs, limbs, and bloody devices were on the floor. It made bile rise up in Stan's mouth.

" Ky-Kyle?" Stan whispered.

Kyle's head twitched and twisted to face Stan. His eyes were dull. Dry tear stains were on his cheeks. He has a gash on his forehead. It was long and deep. He stared at them. He was so pale. Stan snapped and ran towards the cube like thingy and punched it with all his might. The glass shattered but Kyle didn't even flinch.

" Kyle? Kyle! Speak to me!" Stan begged. Tears came to his eyes. He crawled inside the cube and shook Kyle. " Kyle, common man, talk to me! Please!"

Kyle didn't even blink. Stan felt the tears the gathered in his eyes fall. " Luna! Luna please tell me he is alive!" Stan pleaded.

Luna crawled in and felt for his pulse. She placed her head on his chest and listened. She was pleased when she heard a heart beat. It was faint but it was there. " He's alive. But why is he like this?" She asked herself.

" Because I sucked a lot of his energy out of him."

Their heads snapped around to see Father standing there. " You bastard!" Craig screamed in rage and fired his red blasts at him. Father dodged them easily. " I see you are quite mad." He commented before turning his gaze to Luna. " I see you returned, Luna. Now why did you leave us? I gave you everything."

" You did. And you hurt me, your daughter, everyone and hired that bastard after what he did!" Luna growled.

" I did." Father nodded. " I had to toughen you up and he showed potential. But I'm surprised you called Paulina my daughter when she isn't."

" You both are blood thirsty so I see you both as father and daughter." Luna said, crawling out of the cube with Stan as he held Kyle.

" You do do you?" Father smirked. " Well then, let me introduce you to my true daughter, Leila." He called and a girl with white hair that stopped at her ankles came out. The way her hair was angled, it covered her boobs and her vagina. " Leila my dear, these people are bad people, take them out for daddy please."

The girl mumbled in response and ran forward. Craig fired at her but missed every shot. He jumped back when she brought her foot down where Craig was standing. " Damn she's fast!" He said as he jumped out of the way when she did a round house kick.

" I would expect so. I did feed her Kyle's energy. You know what that means?" Father said with a evil smile.

" No but I don't wanna find out." Cartman said.

" She can do everything Kyle can do."

Leila brought her hand up and Craig started to levitate. Craig flailed before firing at the girl. The blast stopped mere inches from her face and she sent the blast towards Daniel. " Look out!" Kenny shouted and pushed her out of the way and got hit instead.

" Kenny!" She cried out to her fallen friend before glaring at the former dead girl. " Alright you bitch, you wanna dance? Lets dance!" She started to explode things around the girl, making her shield herself from the rocks and glass. She dropped Craig in the process and the two ran towards her. He fired and she blew up the ground beneath her feet, causing the girl to fall.

" Your next!" Craig shouted to Father.

" Am I?" He asked.

" Hell yeah." Cartman said stepping forward.

" Pauilna, will you help Leila take them out?" He asked.

" Pauli-AH!" Cartman cried out as his side was struck with a blade. He cried even louder when Paulina twisted the blade before yanking it out. She took off her mask and licked the blood off the blade. Cartman held his side and fell to the floor. " Be lucky you aren't dead. Your fat saved your life." Pauilna said, standing over the brunette.

" I'm. Not. FAT!" Cartman screamed and knocked Pauilna's feet from under her. She yelped when her skull hit the metal.

" Stan! Put Kyle down and help us!" Craig shouted before Leila popped up and punched him.

Stan looked down at Kyle and looked at his friends. Kenny was down, Cartman was stabbed and Craig and Daniel were trying no to die against the naked girl. Wait, where's Luna?

A crash was heard and Luna laided in a pile a glass. She held her head before shaking her head and glaring at Father. She was fighting Father. And by the looks of it, her ass was getting kicked. " Kyle, we can use your help, wake up!" Stan pleaded.

Kyle's eyes moved a little before blinking. " Good, your awake." Stan said with a slight smile before putting the red head down. " Stan?" Kyle's said. He said it so quietly that Stan could barely hear him.

" Yeah it's me. I'm glad your up. I know your weak but can you help us?" Stan asked.

Kyle nodded a little before resting his head on the broken cage. He was so tried and he barely registered what Stan was saying. He just wanted to sleep. His eyes began to close but they snapped open when Stan shook his shoulders. " Hey, hey don't sleep! We need you! Please stay awake." Stan pleaded.

Stan heard Craig cry out and he snapped his head towards the raven head. His eyes widened as Craig laided on the ground. Daniel was evenly matched with Leila but they both could die if they had the same amount of power. Kenny got up and shook his head. " Kenny! Stay with Kyle!" Stan shouted before running off into battle with Paulina.

" Your boy toy is going to die. Right after I kill you!" She shouted before summoning a fan and threw it at Stan.

" I kicked your ass once and I'll do it again!" Stan blocked the fan with his arm and threw a punch at Paulina. Paulina was about to dodge but she felt frozen. Her eyes looked towards Kyle and saw his arm out stretched. Before she even got a chance to swore, Stan punched her, sending her to the floor. " Nice work Kyle!" Stan shouted with a grin.

Leila looked at Pauilna and Kyle. She looked at Daniel and Luna. Luna was busy with Father, Cartman and Craig was down and that Stan was grinning like an idiot. Everyone else was on the sideline.

Leila lifted Daniel up and threw her at Luna, causing the two girls to fall with a oof!. Leila ran towards Stan. Stan was noticed her and ran towards her with his fist in the air. He was screaming a battle cry but when he stood in front of her, he froze.

Leila was no longer Leila. Who stood in her place was Kyle. This Kyle was naked and " he" held his arms in front of him. " His" green eyes stared into Stan's. Even though Stan knew this wasn't the real Kyle, he couldn't bring himself to punch him and possible kill him. " Kyle" stared at Stan, he placed his arm on Stan's shoulder before saying, " I love you."

Stan's eyes widened before he screamed in agony. Leila still in Kyle's form had made her hand into a blade and stabbed Stan through the chest. Leila shifted back into her form and ripped her arm out of Stan. She licked the blood off her arm like a cat. Stan fell back and landed on the floor with a thud.

" STAN!" Kyle and Kenny screamed.

Stan coughed up blood. The blood from the wound made a puddle around the fallen boy. Father laughed and said " Good girl." Luna and Daniel watched with widened eyes as their friend coughed up more blood. Paulina stood up from the ground and looked at the boy. She clenched her fist and growled. She wanted to kill him! She wanted to be called a good girl!

Kenny ran towards Stan but was cut short when Paulina stood in front of him with a blade. All Kenny could do was dodge as Paulina tried to slash him. Kyle crawled towards Stan. Leila walked in front of him and stomped on his back. He fell to the ground before continuing to crawl. Leila was surprised. She was about to repeat what she did but her foot never made it.

She screamed when her foot blew up. Blood splattered every where. Most of it on Kyle but he didn't seem to notice. Daniel stood there, trying to calm herself down as tears rolled down her face. " You bitch!" Father screamed and grabbed her by her throat. He had Luna by her hair and he slammed Luna's head in the ground as he strangled Daniel.

Kyle's hand stepped in the pool of blood, causing him to slip. He stood up shakily and looked at his hand with wide eyes. There's so much blood. " Stan?" He called. He didn't receive an answer. He got closer and got on his knees. He hovered over Stan and shook him. " Stan?" He shook him again but harder. " Stan wake up. Stan wake up." His voice was watery. Tears came to his eyes but he bit his lip to stop them.

" Stan wake up, we have to go home remember? We have to get out of here. Wake up, WAKE UP!" He shook him harder than he did before. Stan laided there unmoving. His face pale and his eyes dull. Kyle lost the fight against his tears and they fell like a water fall. He buried his head in Stan's chest as he cried.

" STAAAN!"

* * *

Hey guys Steve here, yes, you read correctly, Steve.

Why am i writing for Mizookie? well, she was so ready getting ready for the math part of the state exams that she couldnt be bothered to write. yeah, she's a bitch, so i did it for her.

So, i killed Stan. yup i murdered his dumbass. anyone wanna sue? I bet miz would of never did that! God she's a lazy piece of shit. Who hates me?

Gotta make this quick cuz Miz is coming up the stairs, what will kyle do now?! what should he do?! Bend over maybe for father? ahahahahahahahahahaha! im such a dick!

Well enjoy or do whatever you reviewers do. i gotta- OH SHIT SHES

THANK YOU STEVE! Well, enjoy his chapter guys! Oh i almost forgot! The story has a few more chapters left! Yup! about two or three! depending on me!

ENJOY!


	29. Chapter 29

The ground began to shake as Kyle cried. Everyone's head snapped towards the poor boy. He trembled as he cried his best friends name. " Stan…Stan…don't leave me, please don't." Kyle pleaded. He shook harder. The ground suddenly stopped shaking. Kyle stopped shaking. He brought his head up very slowly. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were wide. The tears continued to roll down his face as he stared straight ahead.

" Ky-Kyle?" Kenny said hesitantly.

Kyle blinked before screaming at the top of his lungs. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his hair. He thrashed as his screams got louder. Daniel eyes widened in fear. His aura was white. He was unstable! She knew Kyle was already unstable as he was with his emotions but now, he was severely unstable! He looked like he was getting ready to blow any minute now!

" Kenny get back!" Daniel cried. She covered her ears as Kyle's screamed got louder than before. Things around him where lifted up in the air and started to spin around him like a tornado. Kenny ignored her warning and tried to get closer to his friend. If he could get close enough to Kyle, he could calm him down and take care of Stan. He had a theory but wasn't sure if it would work. If he could bring animals back, could he bring people back? Kyle's aura was getting brighter. So much brighter that Daniel had to cover her eyes.

Luna stood up and tackled Kenny to the ground as a flying piece of glass shot out and almost cut Kenny's head in half. " You're a real idiot you know that! When someone tells you to get back, YOU GET BACK!" Luna yelled at the blond, in rage for his stupidity.

" But Kyle needs us!" Kenny argued.

" I understand that! But we are still in battle! Either team can use what's happening to Kyle as an advantage! In order to help Kyle, we have to stop Father and his daughters!" Kenny didn't like it but he knew she was right. " Okay." He agreed.

" Good." She stood up during all the chaos and turned her attention to Craig and Cartman, who still laided on the ground. " Hey Craig! We could really use you right now! GET UP!" She screamed at the raven head.

Craig groaned and sat up before quickly ducking back down. " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He screamed.

" Not sure but we need to get Cartman out of here and stop Father! Daniel, take Cartman and go to Christope! We'll handle things here!" Luna ordered. Daniel nodded and rushed over to where Cartman was laying. She tore a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around Cartman's knife wound. She didn't want him to bleed out. With surprising strength, she lifted Cartman onto her back and walked as fast as she could to where the French boy was. She hoped her friends could handle things here.

Craig crawled over to where Luna was and stood up. " What's the plan?" He asked.

" Me and you will take of Father and Paulina while Kenny takes care of Kyle. Got that Kenny?" She asked the blond.

Kenny nodded. He stood up from the ground and ran towards Kyle. Said boy was still screaming but now he glowed white. His eyes were a white void as he now stared at the ceiling. More items spun around him rapidly and his hair was flying upwards. Kenny was scared. He feared his friends life and his own. He didn't even know what to do.

Craig and Luna ran towards Father and Paulina with a battle cry. Luna tried to punch Father but missed as he jumped out of the way. Craig wasn't doing any better with Paulina. She just wouldn't hold still! He kept firing his blasters at her but kept missing. " Will. You. Hold. Still?!" He yelled in anger.

" Yeah, like I'll ever do that." She said and kicked Craig in the jaw. He groaned but didn't lose his balance. Paulina looked at him with slight shock and Craig took that moment to shoot at her. " Gah!" She cried as she got shot in her chest. She went flying back and landed on her back with a grunt. " You'll pay for that." She growled.

Luna jumped and landed a round house kick in Father's face. Father growled and changed into his demonic state. " Whoa, you sure are ugly." Luna commented before Father's wing pierced her shoulder. She cried bloody murder before turning her arm into a blade and cutting that part of the wing off. Now Father screamed bloody murder.

* * *

" Kyle! Stop this! Please!" Kenny begged. He couldn't get close enough to Kyle. That dam tornado kept throwing him back. Kenny's hair flew all over the place along with his clothes. He had to shield his eyes from the strong winds. " It's me! Kenny! Your friend remember?!"

Nothing he said got through to Kyle. He doubted Kyle even knew he was in the same room as him. Leila laided on the ground, looked at Kyle. For some reason, she felt sad. She turned her gaze to Stan. Was she sad…for him? She felt tears burn her eyes. Why was she crying? She killed him. She shouldn't care. But yet, she couldn't help but cry. She allowed the tears to fall. she had Kyle's energy. Did that mean she had everything of his? His feelings? His memories? If she did, what was she?

She lifted her hand and was able to stop the moving objects. Kenny looked towards her in confusion. " Go." She said. Her voice was deep but yet calm. " I got this."

" Why are you helping me?"

" Because that is what Kyle would do."

Kenny just nodded to her in thanks and ran towards Kyle. When he touched him, he had to rip his hands away. His skin was on fire! He could see smoke coming off Kyle's skin. He bit his lip. How was he suppose to move Kyle? Kyle began to rise. Kenny looked towards the white haired girl. " Move now! I can not hold him for long!" She ordered.

Kenny nodded and placed his hands on Stan. He prayed for the first time in his life. He prayed that he would be able to bring his friend back to life. He closed his eyes and focus. For animals, he had to give up some of his own life to get its life back. He wondered how much life he would have to give up to get Stan back. And if he did get back, what would happen to his own life? Would he die and stay dead or will nothing happen? " Only one way to find out." He said to himself. His hands began to glow a yellow color. He was literally holding his life in his hands. The glow got larger and larger. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on Stan.

If he did this correctly, he should be able to take Stan's wounds and place it on himself. If he doesn't truly die, he should just come back. He shivered when he felt his life essences go into Stan. He held in a pained groan when he felt Stan's wounds come to him. As Stan's wound began to close and the blood began to disappear and go back into Stan, a hole started to form in Kenny's chest. Blood started to pour out but Kenny didn't move his hands.

Kyle's head moved towards Leila. Sweat formed on her forehead. He was going into her mind and making a mess. She shook in pain and he began to lower. If he got near Kenny now, both Stan and Kenny's lives will be lost! And since she had Kyle's feeling and emotions, she would not let that happen!

* * *

Luna crashed down into the floor. She looked up at Father. She had scrapes all over her skin. She was bleeding from her forehead and forearm. However, she did manage to fuck Father up as well. His entire left wing was torn off now and he had a huge gash on his chest. " Don't you look like shit." Luna spat out a mouth full of blood and laughed.

" You had so much potential." He said shaking his head.

" Oh yeah? Should of never hired that bastard!"

" Get over it already. If you truly hated him, you would of killed him a long time ago." Father said and crossed his arms.

Luna's eyes darkened. She got up faster than anyone could blink and sucker punched Father. " **SHUT UP! YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT WAS! HOW I COULD NEVER EVER KILL HIM!" **She screamed in fury and let it rain punches on Father.

" Ha! Your right! I would never understand! What kind of person lets a guy walk away after murdering everything you ever cared about?! I have no idea why he even kept you alive!" Father spat before getting punched again. Tears fell from Luna's eyes as she continued to punch. " He kept me alive because he said he loved me! But I'll show him he should've killed me along with everyone else!" She shouted.

* * *

Paulina was in pain. She couldn't feel her arm or leg. Craig kept firing his red blaster's at her, not stopping for a second. Paulina kept getting knocked all over the place. Her vision was even beginning to blur. She never felt more pathetic in her life. All she managed to do was give him a black eye. No wonder her Father had little faith in her.

She crashed into a table and slid to the floor. " Ow." She groaned. She looked up when Craig started walked towards her, holding his arm like a gun. " Hurts doesn't it?" He asked already knowing the answer. " That's what happens when you mess with my friends."

" Your friends will die! All of them! I'll kill them myself! Just watch!" She spat.

" Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

Paulina growled. " Your mocking me aren't you? AREN"T YOU?!" She screamed. She summoned a machine gun and pointed it at Craig. " Oh crap." Was all he had time to say before he had to run for cover. " DON'T MOCK ME!" She screamed.

He jumped behind a broken piece of metal. " Shit, shouldn't have said that." He said regretfully. This chick was crazy. And to think all these years he thought Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were crazy. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't like the others. If he were to get shot, he could die. He couldn't dodge well or take a hit. He couldn't stop bullets in midair, he just had blasters. He looked at his hands. He clenched them. " I may not be able to do much but I can still do a hell of a lot!" He put his hands together and began to form a blast. The blast got bigger and bigger. It glowed brightly, catching Paulina's attention.

" The hell?" She asked herself, ceasing her firing.

Craig stood up. The blast was as big as a wrecking ball! " Here." He said before smiling. " TAKE THIS!" He threw the blast at the teen. Paulina stood there. " Daddy?" She whispered the blast hit her. She screamed in agony. Craig winced. " Damn, I felt that." He said.

He walked closer to where Paulina was. He saw her laying on the ground twitching. She had burn marks all over her body. Her dress was burned and her mask was burned off. But instead of revealing a monstrous mouth, it revealed normal lips. Tears ran down her face. " I kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you." She kept repeating. She clenched her teeth and tried to stop the tears but it was all in vain.

" I'm sorry I had to do this. I really am. But you shouldn't have never fucked with my friends." Craig said.

" Daddy, it hurts, it hurts." She cried to herself.

Craig felt some what guilty, she probably did this for her Father but she could of left like Luna did. This was her punishment for everything she did.

* * *

Kenny gasped before falling backward. His breathing slowed before coming to a stop. Leila cried his name and lost focus. Kyle dropped but landed on his feet. He started to walk towards Leila. She looked up at him when he stood above her.

He looked down on her. Leila's head snapped to the side as if she was punched. " Is that all you got worm?" She sneered. Kyle flew backwards and crashed into his old cell. Leila hovered. She felt pain from the lost of her foot but she didn't care. She had to get through to him. She had to get him out of this God like state.

She closed her eyes and went into Kyle's mind. It was a white void. She looked around. Nothing but white. She looked ahead and saw a red headed teen sitting Indian style on the floor. " Kyle?" She called. He sat there with his head down. He was naked. The only thing he had was the hair on top of his head.

Leila walked closer. Since she was in his mind, her foot was came. She squatted in front of him. " I hate you." He said. " You killed Stan."

" I did. I regret that now. But I can never take back what I did." She said.

" You deserve to die." He looked up and glared at her. " You deserve to die for what you did."

" I know. But I want you to do it."

" What do you mean?"

" I want the real you to do it. Not this other you." She explained.

" Other me?" He questioned.

Leila nodded. " Right now, you are hurting your friends. I need you to come back. I'll let you kill me but I need you to back." She stood up and put out her hand for him to take.

" Why should I trust you?"

" Because I am you. I have everything you have. And I would never lie to myself." She said.

" But your not me!" He snapped.

" I'm not a boy, or Jewish or a ginger and I don't have your friends. I'm a girl but with your memories and feelings. I have your personality and powers, I am you. I know that now. I know I'm dead. I've been for 16 years." She explained. She wanted to convince him to trust her just for now.

Kyle looked like he was having a war with himself. He couldn't trust her yet he wanted to. She pulled her hand away. " You don't have to come but I will have to kill you to stop you. I will do anything to protect your friends." She said before she started to walk away.

" Why?"

She turned her head slightly but keeping her back to him. " Because, you would protect your friends at any cost. I will only do what you would do." Kyle blinked at her before standing up. Leila held out her hand, waiting for him to take it. He walked towards her and took her hand.

She smiled. The two started to fade away. The faded back into their own minds and their reality.

* * *

Father grunted when he hit the floor and Luna began kicking him. " WILLIAM!1 GET IN HERE!" He screamed. William appeared and gasped at the sight around him. What the hell happened? He didn't even know intruders were here. He kicked Luna from behind, causing her to fall.

" Father are you okay?!" He asked.

" No I'm not okay!" He snapped. " Gather up the rest of the troops and come back here!" Before William eve had a chance to teleport out of there, he was shot in the back. He was pushed forward before he glared over his shoulder.

Craig stood there, smirking. " Oh you wanna play? Lets play!" Willaim teleported behind Craig and kneed him in the back. Crag fell but knocked William off his feet. The both landed with a oof! The both glared at each other.

Before William could react, he felt as if his right arm was being torn off. He started to scream. Craig watched in horror as his arm was ripped off. " GAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed in pain and gripped his right arm.

Blood went onto Craig's face before he yelped and wiped it off. He turned his head and saw the white haired girl with her arm outstretched. " That was for the shock treatment you dick." She said. She may " be" Kyle but she had some of her fathers traits as well.

William continued to scream and Father looked at her in shock. " Daughter, what are you doing?" He asked. Leila smiled a sick smile and started to float towards him. " Why, I'm just doing what you always wanted me to do. You want me to kill don't you? How about I kill you?" She asked.

Father's eye twitched. " ALL OF YOU ARE INGRATES!" He roared. He was tired of being betrayed. Even by his own flesh and blood! " I GAVE YOU ALL EVERYTHING! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! BY BETRAYING ME!" Father yelled. " ALL OF YOU ARE INGRATES! PREPARE TO DIE!" He lifted his arms up and the room began to glow.

* * *

Kyle opened his non glowing eyes and looked around. The room was glowing green. What the hell was going on. He looked around and noticed Kenny and Stan on the ground. He got up and staggered towards them. " K-Kenny" He called. He got on his knees and put his head on Kenny's chest. He heard a faint heart beat. He must be just coming back to life.

He looked at Stan. Said boy haven't moved. Kyle bit his lip and held the tears in. He had to help the others. He stood up and started to walk towards where Father was. All of a sudden, green shock waves began to come from the walls. He couldn't say about the others but it irritated the crap out of him. He grabbed his head and went to his knees. He looked up and saw Leila do the same. But everyone else stood tall and unaffected.

All of a sudden, more than 20 soldiers began to run in the room. Male, female, big, small, human looking, un human looking, surrounded all of them. Father stood there. He appeared to be smiling. " What do you want us to do Father?" A monster male one asked.

" Kill them."

All of them looked ready to kill them. Kyle was very weak along with the others and they couldn't take on this many. Unless Kyle was wrong, they were screwed.

All of a sudden, two mutants heads blew up. " The only ones that are going to get killed are you and your army!" Daniels voice cut through the crowd.

Father laughed. " With what army?!" He cackled.

Daniel smirked. She blew up the rest of the wall. The smoke cleared and revealed all the people that were stuck in the orbs. And they all looked pissed. " Only this army!" She shouted.

Kyle smiled. For the first time in his life, he was glad he was wrong.

* * *

YEAH! NEXT CHAPTERS GONNA BE FUN!

I wanted a really long chapter to celebrate me being done with all state exams! Now only the science.

Steve: Your fucked.

suck it Shirley.

Steve: Shirley?

Yeah.

Steve: Okay...

Okay! Next chapter is like the final! If you dont an epilogue. the epilogue, is gonna be so awesome and leave some heads spinning! Yay, that awesome. Last chance to submit characters! I want everyone to submit now!

Steve: You should make a comic version of this.

For real? But i dont have the tech for it. Im getting it for my birthday probably but thats months away. ANYONE WANNA DO THE COMIC VERSION OF THIS?! Ill do it but my bdays in july so its a long wait. plus i dont want to do any comics until im in my art skool for at least two months. so i learn positions and how to draw guns and shit.

Steve: That sucks. oh well. i recommend listening to face down while reading this or some battle music or some shit.

good idea. WELL IM OUT! ENJOY! AND STAY TUNED FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER AND EPILOGUE!

Steve: Theres a secret about the story. wanna guess it? if you guess correctly and you dont already know the secret, your character will play a major role in the story.

Oh thanks for reminding me! This chapter is for Ruby Guardian! For being with me since the beginning!

Steve: How did me saying what i said remind you of this?

I dont know.

Steve: Stupid girl. enjoy.


	30. Chapter 30

Daniel smiled evilly. She was glad she and Christope were able to convince these people to help them. Now the bastard can see what they can really do! " ALRIGHT GUYS! LETS GO!" She hollered.

Kyle watched as the mutant army ran forward. Father's army attacked as well. It was like one of those battles in a mythology movies. This one girl was running towards him. She had short curly hair that was dark red. She looked to be Irish. Her eyes were as bright as the sky but looked to be green. Three guys blocked her path. She froze in her spot.

She spun and moved her arms around her. Giant green vines sprouted from the floor. The males screamed in shock before the vines made a cocoon around them, trapping them. She outstretched her arms and clenched her fists. The screams were silenced and blood dripped on the floor. The vines wrapped around her naked form and she ran in front of Kyle and helped in up.

" Are you alright?" She asked, her tone laced with concern.

" Yes. Thank you." He replied.

" Don't thank me yet. Lets just get rid of these guys and get the hell out of here." She said. " Oh, my name is Paige. Paige Williams."

" I'm Kyle Broflovski, lets get fully acquainted later okay?"

" Got it."

" Kyle?"

Kyle's head turned and saw Kenny sitting up. He looked weak. Kyle looked at Paige and noticed that she was staring at Kenny. He didn't even have to read her mind to tell what she was thinking. It was written all over her face. " I got this, go help Kenny okay?" Kyle said.

Paige failed to suppress a squeal and partially dropped Kyle to run over to the blond. Kyle giggle a little and set his eyes one Father. He was…laughing. Why the hell was he laughing? His men were dying and this whole place was falling apart. Who would laugh?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he got punched in the face. He staggered a bit before regaining his balance. It was a mutant monster. He was made out of rocks.. Kyle was shocked the punch didn't break his jaw. " You'll pay for hurting Father!" The creatures voice shouted and reared his fist back for another punch.

The creature almost fell forward when it was shot in the back. He snapped his around and saw Craig tossing one of his red blasts like a ball and catching it. " You'll pay dearly for that!" It screeched.

" I bet I will. Christope now!" Craig yelled. Said boy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed onto Craig and disappeared again. They reappeared above the creature and Craig fired his blast, shattering its head.

It fell to the floor with a thud and Craig landed in a crouch and ran to Kyle. " Kyle! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too bad did he?" Craig asked and looked at the red heads face for any buries.

" I'm okay. Besides I had worse." Kyle said brushing him off. Craig sighed in relief. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Not after what happened to Stan. He didn't want anyone else die. Christope tapped his shoulder. " I don't not mean to interrupt but, he iz not dead!" They looked at the creature and saw him getting up. His head was growing back!

The creature laughed. " Ha! It will take a lot more than that to kill me!" It charged at the boys. Kenny jumped in front of them. " Oh yeah? How about a boy how can make people die?!" The blond ran forward and placed his hands on the creatures chest. With a cry, Kenny absorbed the creatures life energy. The monster shook before falling to the floor. Kenny panted. " That's…for messing…..with my friends you piece of shit!"

" Nicely done." Craig complemented.

" could have been cooler." Christope said with a smile.

" Ken that was awesome!" Kyle fist pumped.

" Wow! Your so cool!" Paige said in amazement. She had stars in her eyes as she looked at Kenny. Kenny smiled smugly. " You know it!" Kyle shook his head before gasping and lifting them up in the air. Fire came to where they were standing.

" Holy shit that was close!" Kenny shouted in shock/relief.

" The hell waz that?" Christope asked no one in particular.

" My guess is it came from that white haired girl." Paige said.

Leila? But she was on the good side, sorta. If she wasn't part of Kyle, she would be fighting for Father. Kyle turned his attention to Leila and saw her fighting Father with Luna. They….weren't doing to well. They weren't working together. They just kept hitting each other.

Luna cried out when she felt her wrist break. She kicked Father in the nuts, causing him to scream and let her go. She landed on her back. She pushed up, kicked Father in his chin before rolling away. She huffed while her arms hanged limply in front of her. Leila turned her arm into a blade and tired to cut Father. However, she was beginning to feel faint due to the blood lost. Her moves were sluggish. Father raised his arm up and smashed her head in with his elbow.

" You see? This is what you get for betraying me." Father said to both girls. He grabbed Leila by her air and pulled her up to be able to look her in the eye. " I expected more out of my daughter." Leila growled and slammed her head into Father's. he screamed in pain and cursed. Luna saw a opening. She ran before she jammed her elbow in Father's stomach. Father fell back, dropping Leila.

" Looks like _huff _your not as string as you thought you were." Luna panted.

Leila floated and faced Luna. " Thank you." Luna scowled. " I didn't do it for you. I have my own grudges against this guy. I just happened to help you." It was half a lie. True she hated this guy but she did help the girl, she just didn't want to admit it.

Father got back up on his feet. He was losing. He didn't like to lose. He clenched his fist. He felt the flesh of his back get burned. He growled and saw a girl with short dark brown curly hair and tan skin. He saw a few other mutant teens around her. Father was about to snap. He looked around and saw that damn red head was still alive!

The veins in Fathers eyes became much clearer. This was all the brat's fault! Him and his stupid friends! He will make them pay once he killed the brat! He took off running, he was running so fast. The mutants got knocked over by his speed. Kyle noticed Father but he could barely move. He was drained. This must be the end. Father was almost to Kyle. His friends went for cover, not noticing Kyle wasn't following them.

" **NOW YOU DIE!" **Father screamed when he was partially in front of Kyle. Energy charged up in his fist. It glowed white and he was getting ready to punch Kyle with that massive source of energy! If he got hit, he would die!

Kyle stood there. He wasn't froze in fear, he just couldn't move and didn't have the strength or will to move. He closed his eyes. At least…..he'll see Stan again. He waited for the blow to come but it never did.

" Kyle, I never thought you would just stand there and accept your death. I thought you were stronger."

Kyle's eyes snapped opened and he raised his head. Father arm was outstretched and did hit a target, just not the correct one. " S-Stan?" Kyle whispered.

Stan clenched Father's grip and shot Kyle a smile and a wink. " The one and only! Now, why don't you and me put this bastard in his place?" Kyle felt happy tears fill his eyes. His best friend was alive! He knew if he wanted to keep him that way, he would have to fight back!

Gathering his new found strength, he lifted Father up and held him in front of Stan. Stan smirked and punched Father's lights out. Father went flying into glass, shattering it on impact. Stan smiled. He turned to Kyle to say something but was cut off by a tackling hug.

" Whoa! Kyle what's wrong?" Stan asked.

" Your such a idiot! I thought you were dead!" Kyle sobbed in his chest.

Stan's eyes softened and hugged him back. " Shh its okay, I'm okay." Stan said softly. He blushed when he heard a aw and fake barfing sounds. He turned and saw Kenny and Cartman watching them. " That's so sweet!" Kenny and Paige said as Cartman said " GET A ROOM!"

" Good to have ya back Stan." Craig said with a smile.

" Wow, you guys look like shit." Stan said.

" Your one to talk." Christope said.

" Stanny boy your alive!" Luna said and hugged him.

Daniel just patted Stan on the back. They had a lot of work to do. They had to destroy this. Most of soldiers were dead while the others retreated. Daniel took care of them and killed them. She wanted nothing of this place to remain. Leila tapped her, getting her attention.

" I will destroy this place. Floor by floor. I'll deal with William, Paulina and Father later. Their not going anywhere. You should get everyone out of here." She said.

" What about you?"

" I don't have much time anyway. I'll be dead soon. I would need to continue to feed off of Kyle's energy and I do not want to do that. I'll make sure I'm done with this place before than. Nothing of this place should remain right?" She smiled.

Daniel put her hand on her shoulder. " You have my thanks. Die well." She said. Leila put her hand on her shoulder. " Live free my friend." Daniel nodded and walked towards the hole she made earlier. " ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! ANY MUTANTS WHO WANTS TO LEAVE THIS HELL, FOLLOW ME OUTSIDE FOR FUTHOR INSTRUCTIONS!" She yelled to the mutants.

One by one they followed her. Christope went with her to help, leaving Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Paige and Luna behind. " What do we do now?" Kyle asked.

" We find homes for these kids. Chances are they cant go home. My parents owned a summer home not to far from here, it's big enough to hold all these people." Luna said. " We can take them there and even help more Mutants as we go."

" Sounds promising." Kenny said. " I never lived in a mansion before!"

" Me neither!" Paige squealed.

" Girl, I am already liking you." Kenny said with a smile, causing Paige to blush and play with her hair.

They heard a boom that caused the place to shake a little. " I'm guessing Daniel blew up the entrance." Kyle said. Leila floated towards Kyle. Kyle looked at her. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Leila hugged him. It was weird because she was naked but he returned the hug. " I hope you live your life to the fullest my friend." She whispered.

" Come with us." Kyle begged.

She shook her head. " My place is here. This will be my tomb. I'll destroy this place so it will not be used for evil again." She said. Kyle got a sad look on his face and lowered his head. Leila held his chin up with her index finger. " Hey, it'll be alright. You wont even notice I'm gone. I'm you remember? I'll be happy as long as your happy."

She looked at Stan. " I'm sorry for killing you. Make sure you take care of him okay?" Stan nodded. She released Kyle and floated higher. " I better get started, taking this place down will take awhile and I'm due to expire in about a few days if I don't die of blood lost."

" Oh I can help!" Paige said and ran towards Leila. She used the vines to lift her up to her missing foot. She placed her head on the leg. It began to glow green. Leila gasped in surprise when she saw her foot begin to grow back. Once it was back, Leila wiggled her toes to test if this was real. It was.

" How the fuck did you do that?!" Cartman asked while throwing his arms up.

" I can heal anything as long as they are not dead. I can even regrow limbs!" Paige said happily.

" Babe, you rule." Kenny said, giving her a thumbs up.

" Nice." Craig said.

" That's ober cool." Stan said in amazement.

" Impressive." Kyle said.

" Thank you." Leila said.

Paige smiled, " Don't mention it!" Leila nodded. She said goodbye and left through the hole Daniel created. They looked after her. She actually turned out to be good, after killing Stan but still, she was a great friend. They would never forget her. Cartman probably will but the others wont. They looked back. William was unconscious along with Pauilna. The pain must have been to great. Father was probably dead but Leila said she got it covered. She could handle him now that he was weak.

" Race ya outside." Kenny said to Paige.

" Your on!" The two ran out. Craig patted Kyle and Stan on the shoulder and followed them. Cartman said something about not wanting to stay with the fags so he left too. Leaving the two alone. The two looked at each other.

" I'm glad your alive. I thought I was never going to see you again." Kyle said softly.

" I thought the same thing about you." Stan replied. " Kyle listen, I- uh…look I- damn how the hell am I suppose to say this?"

" What? What's wrong?" Kyle asked getting closer.

Great, not only he couldn't say it, Kyle had no idea what he was talking about and he was getting closer! He needed to do something Kenny like. What would Kenny do if he was trying to admit his feelings? He would probably ki-No! he cant just plant one on his best friend! That could result in a slap! But he really needed to get this off his chest.

" Stan, are you okay?" Kyle asked when he noticed Stan's face begin to turn red.

' _Damn! I'm making him worry!" _Stan thought to himself, praying Kyle didn't read his mind. " Kyle I-I uh I- OH SCREW THIS!" Stan shouted before he grabbed Kyle's shirt and brought the two closer. Before Kyle could say anything, Stan crushed his mouth against his. Green orbs shook, not in fear but shock. Kyle's face burned. Stan tasted so sweet. His eyes closed and he moaned.

Stan was shocked to say the least. The last thing he expected Kyle to do was kiss back. He thought he would get slapped but he's not complaining. His tongue went deeper in Kyle's mouth and his hands got tangled in Kyle's hair. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck, bringing them closer. It was everything Stan thought it would be and more.

Kyle broke the kiss when air was needed. A string of saliva hung from their lips, still connecting them. They both panted and looked at each other through dazed eyes. They would probably continue if the others weren't waiting outside.

" I'm guessing you return the feelings?" Stan said.

Kyle nodded. He untangled himself from Stan and gave him a peck on the cheek. " Let's go back to the others." Kyle told his friend.

The two started to walk out hand in hand. " You know this is the second time you kissed me right?" Kyle asked.

" Eh?!"

" You did it in your sleep."

"…..Get out of here."

" I'm super cereal."

" Now I want cereal."

" Deadass."

* * *

The two walked out of the mountain and saw that all the teens they rescued were dressed in vines covering up their goods. " Hey guys! What took you so long?" Kenny asked as he ran up to them. The two blushed and looked away from each other. " N-nothing! Just….making sure no one was left behind." Stan said. His face was redder than Kyle's hair.

"Uh-huh." Kenny said not believing it.

" Alright! Does anyone have a home to return to or even want to go home?" Luna asked to the teens and preteens. Most of them murmured a no. " Alright! Now if you want a home, follow me! Me and my friends will protect you and help you with your powers! We'll help each other and be each others family! Any questions?"

A little boy who looked about 11 pushed through the crowd and stood in front of Luna. He looked like a fish. He was aqua green with fins sticking out of his body. Luan crouched down so she could look him in the eye. " Yes?" She ask sweetly.

" Were a family now? Were each others big brothers and sisters?" He asked.

She nodded. " We'll stick up for each other." She said. " And no one will ever be left behind." Stan squeezed Kyle's hand at that. " Lets move people! I want to be there within a week!" She hollered and started to walk ahead. Everyone began to follow her.

" Let's go Kyle, we have a lot to talk about on the way." Stan said sadly. Looks like he would have to be the one to break the news to Kyle about his family. But at least he was safe. They will be his new family. They'll be there for him and support him. He wont have to suffer alone ever again. He squeezed Kyle's hand, he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

* * *

ALRIGHT ITS THE END!

Steve: Isnt there epilogue?

Yes but...Steve why u gotta ruin the moment?

Steve: Cause there's a epilogue and i dont want the story to end. I like it.

I love you steve.

Steve: Fuck off

ANYWAY! STANS ALIVE AND HE MADE OUT WITH KYLE! AGAIN! My hand was shaking when i wrote it. i hope i did good. one more chap! Oh and those who dont know, 29 was a new chapter! i know some couldnt review due to the fact when i deleted the AN but just making sure now. i would have over 150 reviews by now!

Steve: Pissed off?

Nah. im sad the next chapters gonna be the end. anyone else wanna submit a character? maybe ill put steve in the story.

Steve: Do that you die.

What will happen to father, william and paulina? thats what the epilogue is for! many things will happen! If i get alot of request to update, i might do it on monday or tuesday! i put all my other stories on hold for this story! i gotta update them.

This chapter is for Swagcat4eva and her sister Natalie! Why? I want it to be.

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! ENJOY AND DONT KILL ME!

Steve: U should just for the hell of killing her.

...ouch.

Steve: You know i love you.


	31. Epilogue

Leila walked back into the creation room. It had been at least two days since Kyle and his friends were set free. She only had a couple of more days to live and she wanted to spend her final moments in peace. She destroyed the upper levels like Daniel wanted, all that was left now was the first floor. Destroying it shouldn't take more than half a day at least.

She walked deeper inside the ruined room and looked around. Paulina was still on the ground. She woke up a couple times ( Leila sensed it) but passed right back out again due to the pain. William was out too. Leila sensed him wake up once but he hasn't woke up since. That was after everyone left the hideout. He used his scarf to stop the bleeding on his arm. She could feel the pain beating off of him. He wont be in pain any more. She'll put his soul at peace.

Leila turned around and saw Father struggling to his feet. He was bleeding from his head and chest. She stared at him as he panted. " So, your still alive." Leila said in a uncaring tone.

Father growled. " Yes I am alive and as long as I am alive, I'll make you suffer more than anyone ever has." He sneered.

Leila laughed bitterly. " Really? You can hardly stand old man! The only one who will do the killing is me! So I suggest you just sit there and take it if you don't want it to be worse for yourself." she began to walk towards Father until she sensed something.

" HEY OLD MAN! WHERE ARE YA?! I'M BACK FROM MY STUPID MISSION!" A voice shouted. Judging by the voice, it was a male and a kid. Meaning his voice was still boyish and slightly high.

" You would not believe how stupid that place was! That mutant you sent me after didn't want to join! So I killed her." The boy continued. He wasn't even in the room yet and Leila was shaking. She never felt…scared before. She didn't like the feeling.

The boy walked in and looked around. The boy wore a blackish hoodie with black pants. He was not tall. He had to be 4"9, meaning he was either a preteen or younger. The hood of his hoodie covered his hair and eyes. He chuckled. " My, my, this place went to shit and I wasn't even here to withness it."

" Who are you?" Leila questioned, getting into a fighting position.

" Well, my name is-"

" DON'T ANSWER THAT YOU IDIOT!" Father snapped. He hated this kid, but he was valuable. He could use him. He power was so rare that he just had to have him in his collection and make the perfect solider. But he is far to young. He needed to wait and he hated to wait. " JUST KILL HER!"

" Why?"

" BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Father roared.

The boy turned his head to Father. " Don't get all bitchy at me cause all your soldiers are dead and you suck at your job. It's not my fault that red head escaped so quit your bitching!" The boy snapped. Father stared at him. No one ever dared to talk back. He was sure he could kill this boy but right now, he was too weak.

" Kill her before I get angry." Father sneered.

" I'm shaking in my boots." The boy mocked with a smile and even shook. " Now to answer your question, my name is Iggy. Iggy Lerenzo, nice to meet cha!" He greeted and bowed to Leila. Leila stood there in shock, this kid worked here? A kid works here?! He acts like a 8 year old and he works here?!

" How old are you?" Leila asked.

" Just turned 12 in October!" Iggy said cheerfully.

" Iggy, if you don't kill her now, you'll regret it later." Father growled out. He was getting pissed off that the kid didn't fear him or that he wasn't listening to him.

" Keep you pants on." Iggy waved at Father in a uncaring manner. " I'll do right now okay? Gezz a guy can't even have anything fun!" He complained.

Leila took this moment to charge at the preteen. With a cry, she held her fist up and landed a punch on the child's face. The blow caused the boy's hood to fall down but he himself didn't move. His hair was untamed. It looked like it hadn't been brushed in ages. A lot of it hung in his eyes. His hair hung at medium length and it was a dark blond color. His eyes though, they were what made Leila jump back. The right eye was blue while the left was green.

Iggy looked up at Leila, unfazed by the punch. " What? Don't like my eyes? Don't worry, a lot of people don't." Iggy laughed a crazy laugh before pouncing on the teen. She cried out in shock as he wrapped his arms and legs around her torso. She felt his breath on her neck. " What are you doing?" She questioned in fear.

He smiled into her neck and opened his mouth. His teeth were long and sharp, like a shark's teeth. Leila screamed in agony as he chomped down. His eyes slid shut and his cheeks turned pink. Leila used her power's to throw Iggy across the room, who landed in a cat position. Her hand flew to her neck to stop the blood that was gushing out.

Iggy stood up and wiped the corners of his mouth with his thumb and licked the blood off. " You taste better than the other girl. I would love to finish what I started but alas, I have to kill you." He turned his right arm into a blade. It wasn't like how Kyle turned his arm into a weapon. Iggy's blade was bigger, more curved and it started a little below his shoulder with dark red veins popping out where only Kyle's blade would start from his forearm and didn't have any veins popping out.

" What the hell?" Leila asked aloud.

" Ugly huh? Don't worry, you'll be dead soon and wont have to look at it." Iggy said evilly. Leila was about to charge but found she couldn't. she looked down and gasped. She was floating. And she wasn't doing it. Iggy walked closer and lifted up his blade. He smirked before jamming it in her chest. She screamed and spat up blood. Iggy ripped it out and dropped the girl on the floor.

He watched as she breath became slower and she continued to spit up blood. He crouched down to her level. " Wondering how you were defeated? Or how I was lifting you up? Well, I took your powers when I bit you. I took everything from you. Your memories, feelings, everything. Which means, I'm you now. Or Kyle." Iggy explained. He stood up and brought his foot down on her throat, breaking her windpipe.

Leila chocked and gagged. She didn't want to die this way. She didn't want to die in pain! She wanted to die peacefully. The little strength she had left her and she went limp. Iggy looked in her dull lifeless eyes. " I'll see you in hell." She croaked out with her last breath.

" I'm already in hell." With that, Iggy sliced her head off. He licked the blood off the rim of the blade, sliding his tongue up slowly and hard. Doing this caused his tongue to split in half. He didn't even flinch. He changed his arm back to normal and licked the rest of the blood off with his split tongue.

Father was in shock. He couldn't kill her yet this child made it look so easy? He thought he was stronger than the boy but it turned out, he wasn't even on the boy's level. " Old man, you gonna miss her?" Iggy asked, his lips coated with Leila's blood.

Father nodded and started to limp towards the blond. " She is my daughter and I did love her. I will miss her forever." He said.

" Don't." Father looked at Iggy. " You'll see her again." Iggy smiled a sadist smile. " Right now." Iggy made his arm into something that looked like a tentacle and lunged it at Father's throat. It stretched around Father's throat, choking him and bringing him closer to Iggy. " W-why?" Father gasped out as the tentacle arm like thing got tighter.

" You annoy me."

Father screamed when Iggy sank his teeth his Father's hand. He bit harder and harder and Father thought his hand was going to be chomped off. Iggy released his hand and swallowed a mouth full of blood. His tongue darted out and licked his lips. His tongue was fully healed, like nothing happened to it.

" You hurt Luna." Iggy said in a deadly voice. It was no longer fun as it was before. It was cold and dark. " You hurt my precious Luna." Father gulped thickly. He could see why Leila dies so quickly. This kid no, this monster was so strong and deadly. He showed no mercy.

Iggy's eyes narrowed in anger. " You hurt her so bad. Now I have to hurt you." Iggy began to smile again. The tentacle wrapped tighter around his neck. Father clawed at it, gagging and trying to receive air. " S-stop! P-p-please!" Father begged.

" SHUT UP!" Iggy screamed. " Luna begged you to stop, she begged your sorry ass and you still did that to her! Oh no, I wont stop no matter how much you beg, **I'LL KILL YOU!**" Iggy roared and made the pressure on Father's neck tighter.

A groan was heard. Iggy turned and saw Paulina moving. He didn't really like but he diditn really hate her either. Or William for that matter. He sorta of liked William. He was fun to annoy and he liked to play games with people like Iggy did. He snapped Father's neck and dropped him on to the floor. He walked over to Paulina and sat her up. " Ey, wake up. Your not dead yet." He shook her.

" It hurts." She whimpered.

" Quit your whining." Iggy said and dug into his hoodie pocket. He took out a vile and poured some on her skin. Her skin began to heal at a rapid rate. " You'll be fine in a few minutes. Just don't move." He laided her down and walked over to William. He kicked him in his side.

" Move." He commanded.

" I lost my fucking arm, you bastard." William spat out in pain.

" Well, I can't get it back can I? Not with this stuff." He gestured to the vile in his hand. " I'll have to make you a new one. It'll take a few hours."

William looked at him. This brat was helping him. Why would he do that? Far as Willaim new, this kid hated everyone and everything except for Luna. " Why are you helping us?" William asked.

" I feel like it. Plus, I wanna kill Kyle."

" Why?"

" Again, I feel like it. And he took Luna with him. And his very existence pisses me off." Iggy said and helped William to his feet. Since Iggy was a lot shorter than William, the auburn haired man couldn't lean on his for support and almost fell back down if it wasn't for Paulina helping him.

" I got ya big guy." She said. She took his arm and put it over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.

" That's so sweet it makes me want to vomit." Iggy said making a ick sound. He hated sweet moments like this. Paulina looked at her Father and then at Leila. Iggy didn't even let her ask what happened. " He annoyed me so I killed him and she well, I just wanted to." He said with a careless shrug.

" You killed my dad?!" She asked in rage.

" Calm down." Willaim silently pleaded with her. They were screwed if they got into a fight with him. He was too strong for his own good. Besides, they were rank 5, he was rank 20. Highest rank there is if you don't count Father which doesn't count anymore since the kid killed him. They were out skilled and matched.

" You wanna join him in hell?" Iggy asked. Paulian flinched from the look in his eyes and shook her head. " Good. Lets get to work."

" Work for what?" William asked.

" I want to make Kyle suffer before I turn 13. And since its November, that doesn't give us a lot of time." Iggy said.

" We have almost a full year!" Paulina argued.

" We have to track him down. Plus, we have to wait for one arm here to adapt to his new arm, which takes at least six months." Iggy explained. " Lucky for you guys, i have an idea where their going so we'll keave when he's used to his arm." He cracked his neck, pulled his hood back over his head that covered his eyes and hair and smiled a child like smile. " Be prepared Kyle, your worse nightmare is about to come true."

* * *

THE END!

Steve: The fuck with the ending?

Its Iggy! My OC!

Steve: They don't care

Shush! let it happen! anyway, this is the main character of a comic i'm creating. Dont even have a title yet but i got some characters down! Anyone want to help me? I barely even got a plot down. He will act different in the comic though.

Steve: Why?

Gotta make it appropriated fir sanfu when i put it up.

Steve: Oh.

There shall be a sequel! Its called " Return to the End" Thank you RG!

Steve: Why that name?

Cause its awesome. And it suits it.

Steve: Good point.

NOW I WANNA THANK ALL MY PEEPS!

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 1

SOUTH PARK DREAMER

RUBY GUARDIAN

MOLANISE ( your character will be in the sequal)

THE NO FUCKS GIV

SWAGCAT4EVA

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 6

WEIRD STORY TELLER

PRETTYSHON 10

MELLISIA

KYLEY

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 7

ANON

RIKA-CHAN24

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 10

STREEBEE2

SHADOWASH32

OPPET2

XXHEARTSTRINGSXX

GETALO

BELIEVEYOUARE

GUEST FORM CHAPTER 13

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 17

LOL

STYLELUVER123NATALIE

ARIGON

ANIMABAKA14

LANIELUVSLOLLIPOPS

DAGINATOR

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 15

CHAIR MODE ACTIVATED

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 23

STANKYLEKENNYERIC

LAYRA

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 24

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 26

ROCKQUEEN98

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 26

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 27

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 27

LEXIE

GUEST FROM CHAPTER 8

YUUKILOVER

SUPERGROWER508

WISHSTAR

GUEST ON CHAPTER 27

GUEST ON CHAPTER 29

GUEST ON CHAPTER 29

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Steve: You gay?

Steve, im having a moment.

Steve: Whatever

You guys are awesome! this chapter is for everyone. La sequel shall be out soon! Again anyone wanna help me with my comic? i dont have the tools yet to put it on my deavaintart account, Mizookie by the way, but i could use your help for a plot and title. HELP ME OUT IF YA WANT! JUST PM ME!

I think i made iggy pretty good. I made him more sadist than i intended but this isnt the comic version. he'll change in that version kay? less sadist but he will stay the same pretty much.

Steve: Iggy's crazy.

Beyond it. his mind is gone. I made him almost exactly like me! Besides the killing and healing. Though both are minds are gone. Literally.

Steve: Your crazy.

Who isnt. I HOPE YOU ALL READ THE SEQUEL! who hates Iggy for what he did? He's my baby but he's crazy. I love his crazyness.

Steve: The sequel should be out soon. so stay tuned or something.

I ENJOYED THE RIDE! THANKS FOR HAVING FUN WITH ME ON THIS! STAY TUNED FOR SEQUEL!

BYE! for now. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA * Cough* * Cough*


End file.
